Ruby y Zafiro
by Simon Digger
Summary: Y simplemente morí, no sabia como, pero lo sabia, y sin embargo ahora estaba en las calles de Mantle, llevaba en mi espalda un escudo que no era mio, una apariencia muy lejana a lo que solía ser, y lo peor de todo... ojos plateados... alguien arriba realmente me odia...
1. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?**

…

…

…

…

"Muy bien… repasemos… yo morí… y ahora estoy aquí… no… no tienen ningún sentido…"

Mi nombre… ¿Acaso importa? Estoy muerto… o algo así… lo dejaremos en un punto medio, bien podría estar en coma, algún día despertare sin piernas… tal vez un poco demasiado pesimista ¿Quizás podría conservar mis piernas? No tengo idea…

¿Han escuchado de ese género que es muy popular ahora? Isekai…

Ya saben, persona genérica muere, reencarna, se hace OP, deja su nombre en la historia, hace un Harem, hace un Harem, hace un Harem, si, lo repetí 3 veces, todo para destacar un pequeño y simple hecho, siempre el prota genérico tendrá uno de alguna manera, es ese tipo de cosas lo que te hace pensar porque no puedes ser el, en contraparte el MC va a ser casi extremadamente denso y no se dará cuenta de las interacciones de las chicas.

La única manera de que un MC se dé cuenta es que a) La chica se lo haga entender por la fuerza, o b) Es una novela +18, también podrías tener e peinado que cubre tus ojos y terminar con la historia…

…

…

Espera… Tangente… me estoy desviando…

…

…

Divago muy fácilmente, volviendo al Isekai, siempre hay un orden, mueres, sala de espera, dios, truco OP, eres lanzado a tu suerte, que genéricamente no es tan mala, luego están los enemigos casi invencibles para justificar el truco OP, pero eso es para luego.

"Tienes que estar bromeando…"

Estaba muerto, sí, pero no pase por la sala de espera, no conocí a ningún dios, ni siquiera recibí un truco OP o algo parecido, solo habia recibido un escudo, si, un escudo, azul, blanco y rojo, con una estrella al centro, quería creer que era el verdadero negocio, pero no quería arriesgarme a morir probándolo, luego estaba mi apariencia en general, casi me sentía como una versión contraria completa de Ruby, era alto, cerca de 1.80m, más o menos, mi piel era bastante bronceada, cabello completamente blanco con algunos reflejos azules, y lo que más me mataba por dentro, ojos plateados.

"Si solo querías matarme de nuevo dios, solo tenías que decirlo, era más sencillo permanecer muerto…"

Una camisa de botones color azul zafiro, un playera negra, una chaqueta de cuero café, unos pantalones de mezclilla grises rasgados y unas botas negras, mi cabello era lo suficientemente largo para amarrármelo en una cola de caballo, aun así, mirando mi reflejo en el escaparate tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados.

"Si se van a molestar en darme una apariencia cercana a la de Archer Emiya, bien podrías darme las espadas y no el escudo del capitán América"

Realmente tenía sentimientos encontrados, si bien mi apariencia no esta tan mal, estaba lejos de ser ideal, no tenía musculo, pero tampoco estaba tan flaco, también dudaba que mi Aura estuviera desbloqueada, de no ser por la correa que sostiene el escudo en mi espalda también podría ser considerado desarmado.

"Veamos que tengo aquí…"

Decidí hurgar entre mis bolsillos para ver si tenía algo útil, parecía que tenía algo de moneda local esparcido entre mis pantalones y mi chaqueta, en total todo lo que tenía a mi nombre era, mi ropa, algo de moneda local, y un Scroll con mi identificación.

"Zafiro Stark… 16 años… ¿Me estas jodiendo?" (Zafiro)

Era oficial, era exactamente la versión contraria de Ruby, podría no estar tan mal, sino fuera por el hecho de que me encontraba en Remnant, o que estuviera en uno de los peores lugares, Mantle, en Atlas, con algo de suerte los eventos de RWBY aun no comenzaban, habia muchas cosas que considerar.

"¿Qué debería de hacer? Vamos mundo, dame una señal…" (Zafiro)

_***ALERTA DE GRIMM* *ALERTA DE GRIMM***_

"Bueno, por lo menos eres claro…" (Zafiro)

Varias alarmas y luces rojas comenzaron a sonar por toda la calle, la gente habia comenzado a correr, quería suponer que a los refugios que habia, si es que habia alguno, a lo lejos se podían ver algunos Grimm, de inmediato me tensé, incluso a esta distancia podía sentir su naturaleza destructiva, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a correr también en la misma dirección que el resto de las personas.

Totalmente negros como el carbón, garras largas y afiladas listas para destripar lo que atravesara, dientes caninos y puntiagudos que no parecían menos letales que sus garras, todo eso junto a la calavera que caía sobre su frente, detrás de esa calavera habia unos ojos rojos llenos de intensión asesina, era en definitiva un Beowolver, por lo menos su variante de Atlas.

Estaba hiperventilado, no rabia que tenia que hacer, solo podía correr como cordero en manada junto a las demás personas, pero los Beowolver eran más rápidos, podían alcanzarnos en cualquier momento, seguí corriendo con todo lo que podía, pero mientras pasaba por una esquina note algo por el rabillo de mi ojo, era otro Beowolver, pero este no estaba persiguiendo a la multitud, no, este tenia acorralado a un grupo de niños pequeños junto lo que parecía ser una cazadora un poco herida.

Al ver eso me detuve en seco, podía sentir que mi corazón se movía a mil por hora, podía sentir el aire frio entrar a mis pulmones mientras observaba como el gran lobo se acercaba para acabar con la cazadora y los niños, corrí, pero ya no era para huir, estaba corriendo a donde estaba el Beowolver, apurado desamarre el escudo de mi espalda, lo tome con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir lo lance.

"Por el amor de los hermanos dioses, que por lo menos pueda distraerlo lo suficiente para que se salven los niños…" (Zafiro)

Era realmente un mal día para que mi puntería realmente sirviera, el escudo golpeo directamente su cabeza haciéndolo revotar y que callera al suelo, quería demandar por falsa publicidad, no volvió, la escena podría haber sido un poco cómica sino fuera por el hecho de que ahora un Beowolver enojado me miraba directamente.

"…" (Zafiro)

Tenia miedo, no, estaba totalmente aterrorizado, note que los niños que parecían haber estado llorando ahora tenían la mirada fija en mí, más exactamente parecían ser niños Faunos, abría observado mas a fondo, pero el Beowolver ya estaba sobre de mí.

"¡Llévatelos rápido!" (Zafiro)

"¡Pero tú…!"

"¡Yo estaré bien…! Creo…" (Zafiro)

Realmente no tenia confianza, pero mientras me deslizaba por muy poco de entre sus patas y corrí para tomar mi escudo de nuevo, el Beowolver enojado fue detrás de mí, dejando a la chica y los niños en paz, tarde en darme cuenta mientras corría, este no era un Beowolver normal, no, este era mas grande, solo mi suerte tenia que ser jodida para encontrarme con el único Alpha que habia en toda Mantle.

"Serás un hijo de…" (Zafiro)

EL Beowolver estaba cerca, muy cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para hacerme mirar a todos lados desesperadamente, ahí se encontraba, un callejón, rodé mientras esquivaba una de las garras del lobito malo y entre al callejón, pensándolo bien podría haber sido una mala idea, pero para mi bien podría ver la luz al final, así que no era un callejón sin salida.

Justo cuando salí creí por un momento que habia perdido al lobito, pero no era así, ya estaba al final del callejón, esperándome, lanzo un zarpazo, apenas logre poner mi escudo a tiempo para no ser clavado vivo, no habia dudas de que habia sido mandado a volar por ese golpe.

"Bueno, parece que si es el verdadero negocio…" (Zafiro)

Buenas noticias, no habia sentido el impacto en mi brazo que sostenía el escudo, malas noticias, no habia tenido tiempo de sentirme a salvo antes de que el Beowolver ya hubiera lanzado otro zarpazo, esta vez no logre poner mi escudo y fui golpeado aún más lejos, con sus garras cortando mi brazo izquierdo, cuando finalmente volví a mis 5 sentidos me di cuenta que habia atravesado el escaparate de una tienda, si es que los vidrios a mi alrededor servían como indicación de eso.

"Brazo roto y sangrante… hoy es un gran día…" (Zafiro)

Como pude me levante con mi brazo bueno, mire alrededor para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad, casi sentía ganas de reírme, algo de suerte por fin, parecía que habia venido a caer a una tienda de Dust, una bastante grande si la cantidad de lo que habia en los estantes era un indicativo, me emocione y fui corriendo a tomar un cristal algo grande, pero mi alegría fue cortado cuando llegue a mi siguiente problema.

"¿Cómo demonios se usa esta cosa?" (Zafiro)

Si la teoría era correcta todo lo que necesitabas era usar tu Aura para encenderlo, eso o un gran impacto tal vez haría el trabajo si el estornudo de Ruby era un indicativo, lo que me llevo a mi siguiente revelación, no tenia aura, habia un Alpha Beowolver detrás de mí, estaba dentro de una tienda de Dust, si algo de esto explotaba estaría jodido.

"Solo me quieren muerto ¿Verdad? Estoy tan mal…" (Zafiro)

Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, si salía el Beowolver me mataría en mi estado actual, si me quedaba el Beowolver llegaría, algo explotaría, conmigo incluido, me pase mi mano buena por mi cabello, sentía mi garganta seca, el aire frio entraba por mis pulmones, mi única manera mínima de sobrevivir seria saliendo.

"Si alguien esta arriba riéndose, espero que sepan que los odio" (Zafiro)

Tome un cristal al azar y salí de la tienda, el Alpha ya estaba cerca, mirándome como la presa que piensa que soy, tenia el cristal oculto en mi mano justo detrás de mi escudo, solo tendría una oportunidad, los segundos que pasaba mientras el Alpha se acercaba se sentían como horas, repentinamente salto con sus garras extendidas, por puro instinto salte a un lado, pero no pude evitar por completo que sus garras impactaran en el escudo.

De nuevo fue arrojado, pero de alguna manera logre girar y ponerme de pie, me dolían muchos los costados, debería de tener una o dos cotillas rotas, podía sentir la sangre en mi garganta, estaba en las puertas de la muerte, pero estaba sonriendo, no aparte mi mirada del Alpha mientras sonreía.

"Podría hacer esto todo el día…" (Zafiro)

Lo estaba desafiando, no, me estaba burlando del Alpha, este aun mas enojado se lanzo en mi dirección, yo sonreí, lo tenía, arroje el cristal directamente a su frente, con mi última fuerza me metí entre sus garras, mi movimiento fue tan loco y desesperado que el Alpha no reacciono, el cristal estaba por impactar es su cara, así que use mi escudo y lo termine de estrellar.

_***BANG***_

El impacto me mando directo hacia atrás sin resistencia hasta que me estrelle contra una pared y caía sentado, me dolía la espalda, sentía que me habia roto un par de costillas más, mi brazo malo por suerte no estaba peor, podía sentir sangre en mi cabeza que nublaba mi vista, aun así, nada me quitaba la sonrisa de mi rostros mientras observaba como se volvía a la nada.

"Tomalá…" (Zafiro)

Mientras mi conciencia estaba desapareciendo apenas logre escuchar unos pasos, parecía que los cazadores por fin estaban llegando, un poco demasiado tarde, alguien estaba hablando, pero ya no podía distinguir bien los sonidos, habia muerto 2 veces en un tiempo no mayor a 3 horas, con algo de suerte podría extender ese tiempo la próxima vez.

"He… bienvenido a Remnant…" (Zafiro)


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Bueno, no lo dije las vez anterior, pero bienvenidos a mi intento de fanfic, espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué a mí?**

"Tienes que admitirlo Robin, el niño tiene corazón"

"Yo más bien diría que fue imprudente, sin aura, sin un arma adecuada, tiene mucha suerte de estar vivo" (Robin)

"Y eso dice mucho de él, mira que tener las gónadas para hacer lo que hiso en su estado, el niño es prometedor"

"Ya déjalo viejo Grey, no lo llevare conmigo" (Robin)

"Como quieras, cuando se convierta en un super cazador no vengas llorando que lo deje unirse a tu equipo" (Grey)

Me dolía todo, abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo tratando de enfocar el lugar donde estaba, era bastante brillante, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz noté que estaba en una especie de cama de hospital, eso junto a mi brazo y pierna izquierda enyesados, aun trataba de darle sentido a lo que pasaba y vi que alguien salía del cuarto mientras que un sujeto alto se acercaba a donde estaba.

"Parece que ya despertaste hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?" (Grey)

"Me duele mi instinto de autoconservación, mi orgullo, y el cuerpo en general…" (Zafiro)

"Por lo menos es lo único que sientes, no cualquiera puede tomar un Alpha Beowolver y vive para contarlo" (Gray)

"¿Qué tan mal me fue?" (Zafiro)

"Brazo y pierna izquierda fracturada, 6 cotillas rotas, 2 de las cuales te perforaron el pulmón izquierdo, te golpearon lo suficientemente duro como para dejarte 5 días inconsciente niño" (Grey)

"Bien, ahora podre estudiar derecho" (Zafiro)

"Mal chiste, pero es bueno ver que aun tienes humor para eso" (Grey)

"Por cierto… este…" (Zafiro)

"Grey, aunque por mi edad todos me dicen viejo Grey" (Grey)

"Está bien… Grey, la verdad es que el Alpha tenía atrapados a unos niños junto a una cazadora… y… pues… ¿Están bien?" (Zafiro)

El viejo Grey parpadeo unas veces antes de empezar a sonreír, para ser un viejo se podía decir que estaba bastante en forma, aun con mi 1.8m el viejo llegaba a casi los 2m, su cabello era negro, con algunas canas que parecían ser color rosadas, un poco extraño, pero no discutiría, también tenía una gran barba, camiseta blanca que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos (con algunas cicatrices), pantalones y botas negras, casi me recordaba a Reinhardt.

"Antes de responder hijo ¿Qué piensas de los Faunos?" (Grey)

"¿Faunos? No tengo nada particular contra ellos, son personas al igual que el resto de la gente…" (Zafiro)

"Bien dicho, bien dicho, parece que lo tienes en ti hijo… dime ¿Quieres ser un cazador?" (Grey)

Esa era la pregunta del millón, no sabía si realmente debería de hacerlo, había caído en uno de los peores mundos, el espectáculo podía mostrar mucha risa y diversión, pero vivirlo realmente era otra cosa, con solo mirar el estado en el que termine debería de ser suficiente para saber el peligro de este mundo, había muchas cosas que pensar mientras miraba distraídamente las sabanas que me cubrían, fue entonces que note un pequeño brillo, moví mi mirada y ahí estaba, un escudo rojo, blanco y azul con una estrella en el centro.

"¿Cuándo y donde será el próximo torneo Vytal…?" (Zafiro)

"¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver?" (Grey)

"Mucho" (Zafiro)

"Mmm… falta más o menos un año y será en Vale ¿Por qué?" (Grey)

Un año completo antes de que inicie la trama, un año que tenía para poder pensar que haría…sabía que mucha gente moriría entre ellos Pyrrha, sabía que Beacon caería, Yang perdería su brazo, muchas personas sufrirían, eso era todo lo que podía pensar mientras sostenía mis sabanas con fuerza, saber lo que sucedería solo me la jugo en contra.

"Yo…" (Zafiro)

"No te apresures hijo, descansa un poco más y date tiempo para pensar, cualquier opción que tomes la respetare" (Grey)

"Gracias…" (Zafiro)

"…" (Zafiro)

No podía dormir, realmente no podía dormir, habia muchos pros y contras, emulando la tercera ley de Newton, a cada acción corresponde una reacción igual y contraria, cada vez que haga algo el resultado puede ser bueno o malo, al mismo tiempo habrá una reacción igual de buena o mala ¿Realmente era necesaria mi intervención? Bien o mal la historia tendría un final feliz ¿Verdad?

"El conocimiento realmente puede ser una maldición…" (Zafiro)

No era un héroe, había una cantidad de cosas que podía hacer por mi cuenta antes de que todo saliera mal, incluso así no puedo asegurar que todo tenga un buen final ¿Es tan simple que esta lucha acabe en un final feliz? ¿Realmente es posible? Quería creerlo, quería pensar que era así, pero esto era real, no podía ser tan fácil.

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos"

Sorprendido por la nueva voz salí de mis desvaríos, parecía ser la misma chica que estaba el otro día protegiendo a los niños, ahora que la veía bien parecía estar cerca de los 16 años, su cabello era marrón, tenía una armadura ligera junto con una espada, la chica era una Fauno, singularmente parecía tener ambos rasgos, unas orejas redonda y una cola esponjosa anillada, parecía que tenía algunos vendajes, pero estaba mucho mejor que yo.

"Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos… este…" (Zafiro)

"Mi nombre es Raphtalia, Raphtalia Browin" (Raphtalia)

"Un gusto, soy Zafiro Stark" (Zafiro)

"El viejo Grey me dijo que ya habías despertado, así que quería ver si estabas bien" (Raphtalia)

"Bueno, he visto mejores días, pero mis extremidades siguen en su lugar, así que no me quejo" (Zafiro)

"Bueno… gracias por lo que hiciste, fue muy noble de tu parte, la mayoría de las personas solo nos hubiera ignorado" (Raphtalia)

"No me lo agradezcas… yo solo… no se… cuando los vi simplemente corrí, fue bastante estúpido de mi parte…" (Zafiro)

"No es así… bueno quizás un poco…" (Raphtalia)

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" (Zafiro)

"Fuiste muy valiente… y estúpido… pero hiciste la diferencia, un civil normal, sin aura, sin entrenamiento, no creo que cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que tu hiciste, incluso acabaste con ese Alpha" (Raphtalia)

"Y mira lo bien que termine" (Zafiro)

"Aun así gracias, hiciste mucho por los niños y ellos te están muy agradecidos, mira" (Raphtalia)

De entre sus cosas pareció sacar un montón de hojas, eran dibujos, todos me mostraban llevando la ropa que tenía ese día, sosteniendo mi escudo, algunos conmigo por encima del Alpha saliendo victorioso, todos era coloridos, algunos incluso decían super cazador, incluso había uno en el que aparecía usando una capa.

Sentía que mi mano temblaba, apreté con fuerza los papeles arrugándolos, lo importante no era que tuviera la fuerza, la habilidad, o la inteligencia, pero lo había logrado, había traído esperanza a estos pequeños, nunca pensé que podría hacer algo así, solo había sido una persona normal, ahora estaba en un mundo realmente jodido, donde la negatividad atraería monstruos, donde una reina Grimm quería acabar con todo.

Y, sin embargo, un pequeño acto, algo tan insignificante para apenas hacer la diferencia, esta acción trajo algo de luz a este mundo tan oscuro, había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, pero tenía a mi disposición la mejor arma de todas, conocimiento, conocía a mis oponentes, fortalezas y debilidades, no sé qué tan lejos podía llegar, pero daría lo mejor de mi para no arrepentirme al final.

"Raphtalia… ¿Podrías desbloquear mi aura?" (Zafiro)

Ella me miro sorprendida, parecía querer decir algo, pero la miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba decidido, bien o mal pelearía, si salía bien, todo bien, si salía mal, viviría con las consecuencias de mis actos, pero no podía decir que por lo menos no lo intente, incluso si eso significa que moriré intentándolo.

"¿Hablas enserio?" (Raphtalia)

"Nunca había dicho algo tan enserio como en este momento" (Zafiro)

Mi terquedad sobre su voluntad, parecía darse cuenta de que de una forma u otra encontraría la manera de desbloquear mi aura, es ese tipo de idiota que soy, un idiota terco, el suspiro de Raphtalia solo realzo mi punto, en una batalla de voluntades mi terquedad siempre ganara.

"Quédate quieto" (Raphtalia)

"No creo que pueda moverme mucho realmente" (Zafiro)

_"Porque es de paso que logramos la inmortalidad, a través de esto nos convertimos en un modelo de virtud y gloria para elevarnos, sobre todo, infinitos en la distancia y sin ataduras por la muerte, libero tu alma y por mi hombro te protejo"_ (Raphtalia)

Se sentía como si un choque eléctrico pasara por todo mi cuerpo, algo se había encendido dentro de mí, una briza fría pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, todo el dolor estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, casi podía sentir como todo se reparaba por sí mismo, mi aura era de un intenso color azul zafiro, tenía que serlo, al final tras unos segundos Raphtalia casi colapso sobre mí.

"Tú… tienes una gran cantidad de Aura, casi me dejaste seca por desbloquearla…" (Raphtalia)

"Eso es bueno ¿Verdad?" (Zafiro)

"No lo sé, tu dime" (Raphtalia)

El yeso me molestaba, así que con mi mano libre lo comencé a quitar, podía sentir que todo estaba en su lugar, por lo cual lo saque sin temor, una vez libre moví mi mano un poco, todo estaba en el lugar correcto, si dejamos de lado las grandes cicatrices de garras podía decir que estaba bien, sin perder tiempo hice lo mismo para mi pierna liberándola, con cuidado me levante, pero parecía que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" (Raphtalia)

"Bueno mi querida amiga, todo depende" (Zafiro)

"¿De qué?" (Raphtalia)

"De si sabes dónde está el baño en este lugar" (Zafiro)

"Afuera a la derecha…" (Raphtalia)

"Pantalones, bien, botas, bien, camisa, bien, creo que estoy listo" (Zafiro)

"Parece que la chica tenía razón, acortaste un mes de estar hospitalizado a solo medio día, parece que tomaste una decisión" (Grey)

"Viejo Grey… si, sé que estoy muy por detrás de todos esos chicos cazadores, pero daré lo mejor de mi para ser también uno, sino es mucha molestia… ¿Podrías entrenarme…?" (Zafiro)

"Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no va a ser fácil, llevas muchos años detrás de los chicos de tu edad, así que si quieres alcanzarlos tendrás que esforzarte varias veces más que los demás" (Grey)

Lo sabía, eso lo tenía claro desde el principio, pero sí de alguna manera significaba cambiar todo para mejor apretaría los dientes y lo soportaría todo, así que me puse firme sin apartar la vista del viejo Grey.

"Daré lo mejor de mí, maestro" (Zafiro)

"Lo sabía chico, tú lo tienes" (Grey)

"¿Qué tengo?" (Zafiro)

"Corazón, mi alumno, no cualquiera se lanza de frente al peligro para salvar a los demás, solo eso ya te hace mejor que muchos otros" (Grey)

Me rasque el cabello un poco incomodo, mientras sonreía un poco fui por lo último que faltaba de mi ropa, mi chaqueta, justo despues de ponérmela note que tenía un par de costuras en el brazo izquierdo junto con un parche en forma de estrella, probablemente donde las garras del Alpha lo atravesaron, las puntadas era un poco descuidadas, pero de alguna manera se sentía el esfuerzo puesta en ellas.

"Los niños fueron los que hicieron la estrella y Raphtalia la cosió, espero que no te importe" (Grey)

"¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que he recibido hasta ahora" (Zafiro)

"Por cierto chico ¿Tienes donde quedarte?" (Grey)

"A… puede… que no…" (Zafiro)

Me había olvidado por completo de esa parte, no tenía literalmente nada a mi nombre más lo que tenía conmigo, un techo o algo para vivir estaba realmente fuera de mi alcance, tan rápido como me había decidido a ser un cazador parecía que me encontraba con mi primer gran problema, financiamiento.

"¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo?" (Grey)

"Nada… se podría decir que todo lo que tengo es literalmente lo que tengo encima de mi" (Zafiro)

"¿Cómo has logrado mantenerte solo?" (Grey)

"Suerte, supongo…" (Zafiro)

"Bueno, ya que vas a ser mi alumno no puedo dejarte vivir en la mediocridad, pero te aclaro que el que no trabaja no como" (Grey)

"Tener algo como una fuente de ingresos ya es lo suficientemente bueno para mi" (Zafiro)

"Bien dicho muchacho ¡Bienvenido al infierno!" (Grey)

"Eso no es exactamente alentador…" (Zafiro)


	3. A cada acción corresponde una reacción

**Bien de nuevo aqui mi persona con este intento de historia, seriamente espero que les guste, espero sus comentario /OuO)/**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: A cada acción correspondiente una reacción.**

* * *

"Te vez terrible ..." (Raphtalia)

"Bueno, ya no me duele tanto como los primeros días ..." (Zafiro)

"Supongo que debo felicitar, nadie ha soportado el entrenamiento del viejo Gray por más de una semana, mucho menos un mes ..." (Raphtalia)

"Diría que estoy orgulloso, pero creo que el maestro golpeo esa parte también ..." (Zafiro)

"Es bueno ver que estás haciendo bien" (Raphtalia)

"Eso espero ¿Vas a llevar lo de siempre?" (Zafiro)

"Claro, y los niños te envían saludos, no pueden esperar a ver al super cazador de nuevo en acción" (Raphtalia)

No pude evitar reírme un poco con eso, había pasado un mes desde que el viejo Gray acepto ser mi maestro, el viejo aparentemente tenía una gran reputación el Manto, no solo como cazador, él también era un gran herrero, la cantidad de armas que pasan por su tienda a diario es una locura, más loco aún que el viejo podría con todo eso y aún tener bastante tiempo libre para entrenarme.

"Gracias por visitar la tienda de armas Dunkel, esperamos verla pronto señorita" (Zafiro)

"Si, deja el acto profesional, da miedo" (Raphtalia)

"Cállate, el maestro me golpeara si no lo hago" (Zafiro)

Puedo decir que el último mes ha sido de alguna manera productiva, me levanto antes de que salga el sol, o el maestro me echara un balde de agua helada, entrenamos por unas 3 horas, digo entrenar, pero es como yo siendo un saco de boxeo, en palabras del maestro "Antes de aprender a golpear, debes aprender a recibir el golpe", dicho de otra manera, el maestro me ha golpeado a mano limpia, me he disparado, me he cortado, incluso he usado mi propio escudo para eso, lo peor, realmente funcionaba, una fuerza de golpes aprendí a recibir y mitigar los daños.

"Ya casi son las 5, hora de cerrar" (Zafiro)

La siguiente parte de mi rutina era el atender la tienda del maestro, la tienda de armas Dunkel, había todo tipo de cosas, eran desde las armas más simples, hasta las que tenían múltiples funciones, rondas de varios tipos de polvo, su tienda tenía tan buena reputación que estaba seguro de que había visto al Myrtenaster de Weiss siendo reparado por el maestro.

"¿Tienes todo listo?" (Gris)

"¡Si!" (Zafiro)

La última parte de mi día el paso en la forja, primero aprendí a preparar los materiales, eso me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero luego de unos 10 días atrape el truco, luego aprendí a hacer algunas cosas simples como cuchillos y espadas, y Lo más difícil hasta ahora era el tratar con distintos materiales, cada tipo de material necesitaba cierto grado de calor, demasiado perder la forma, muy poco no me dejaría manejarlo, literalmente había estado martillando mi compresión.

"Mmm ... aún hay espacio para mejorar, pero por ahora creo que hará el trabajo, mantén esta espada contigo, la usaremos mañana en tu entrenamiento" (Gray)

"¿Seré yo el que la use o el que sera golpeado por ella?" (Zafiro)

"Ya lo veras" (Gray)

Así al final del día recogía todo el material y pasaba por la tienda para darle una limpiada, el maestro realmente debería tener una cantidad considerable de dinero ya que el edificio en el que esta su tienda también es su casa, el sótano es una gran fragua, y en la parte de atrás hay mucho equipo de entrenamiento junto a un campo de tiro y un enorme cobertizo, realmente el maestro era otra cosa, hace que uno se pregunte porque no estaba en el programa.

"Ahora, lo más importante del día ..." (Zafiro)

Ya en la noche en el cuarto que el maestro me había proporcionado pasaba a resolver mi propio problema en general, cada acción correspondiente una reacción igual y contraria, escribía tantos detalles como podría recordar en una libreta el último mes, literalmente el español era un idioma que no existe aquí en remanente, por lo cual podría escribir sin problemas, entraría en el detalle de como exactamente podría entender el idioma local, pero no tenía ni idea, la lengua era inglés, pero la manera de escribir era diferente, desde mi punto de vista este alfabeto era tan diferente al que conocía, pero podría escribirlo, así que no le di mucha importancia ...

...

...

Espera ...

Tangente ...

...

...

Si, reacción igual y contraria, estaba pendiente todos y cada uno de los eventos que sucederían desde el inicio hasta donde podría recordar en el programa, el primero y más importante de todos era bastante simple ya la vez el más difícil ...

Ámbar…

La reacción al salvarla seria que Cinder perdería su mano más fuerte de este enfrentamiento, el lado bueno conservaría a la doncella del otoño, incluso cabía la posibilidad que la infiltración a Beacon no suceda, pero esas eran solo especulaciones.

La reacción contraria es lo que más me preocupaba, podría ser destruir cualquier posibilidad o plan futuro con el cual podría ayudar, salvar a Amber significa que alguien más moriría, podría ser del lado bueno o malo, salva a uno y millas podría morir en su lugar por la falta de precisión que podría idear.

Y lo más complicado en este momento, la acción, no tenía un tiempo específico en el cual Amber seria atacada, tampoco sabía de su ubicación en general, los únicos que sabían ser de Ozpin y Qrow, no tenía manera de contactarlos, además si lo lograra ¿Qué les podría decir? ¡Mira soy de otro mundo donde Remanente es un espectáculo y se cuando morirán todos! No, mala idea.

Habia una buena posibilidad de que mis ojos plateados se plantean alguna intriga a Ozpin, pero realmente preferiría permanecer debajo de su radar, no quería ser otra pieza de ajedrez en el eterno juego de él y Salem, si bien estaba entrando a esta guerra, entraría en mis términos.

"¿Cómo es que otros protagonistas hacían que esto pareciera tan fácil?" (Zafiro)

La única posibilidad de salvar a Amber era si milagrosamente tenía el lugar donde fue atacada, que milagrosamente se separó el día que será atacada, y que aún más milagrosamente tenga la fuerza para hacer la diferencia durante ese enfrentamiento, de todas esas sola la última vez mínima opción de ser factible y eso si lo que él está haciendo el último mes realmente ha hecho algo por mí.

"Salvar a Amber, poco factible por falta de información ... ahora ... tráiler ..." (Zafiro)

Rojo, blanco, negro y amarillo, no había mucho en que entrar en detalle sobre estos, rojo y blanco realmente no aportaban mucho a lo que podía cambiar, meramente eran hechos aislados, negro, casi igual, solo que aquí era donde Blake se separaba de Adam, amarillo, podría contribuir algo, pero igual no había mucho, todos era principalmente para mostrar el alcance de las habilidades del elenco principal.

"Bien, esto queda fuera ... volumen 1 ..." (Zafiro)

Primer encuentro entre Román y Ruby, era un no, eso es lo que asienta la base para que Ruby entre un faro, la iniciación ... de nuevo no, aquí es donde todas las fichas caen en su lugar ... los primeros días ... tal vez de de alguna manera podríamos convencer a Weiss que le dé una oportunidad a Ruby, podríamos tener poder para entrar al círculo de los protagonistas en caso de que no funcione en la iniciación.

Siguiente ... Jaune ... tentativamente necesitó de su desarrollo para poder crecer como persona, pero sí de alguna manera se podría hablar razonablemente con él ... ¿A quién engaño? En el primer volumen Jaune tiene de orgulloso lo que Weiss tiene de fastidiosa, solo fue por ese buen golpe de realidad que acepto ayuda.

"Otra serie de eventos descartados ... eso deja a Blake y colmillo blanco ..." (Zafiro)

Esta última parte del volumen era realmente factible, mover a todo su equipo a los muelles haría que la pelea no fuera de tan dispareja, bien o mal aquí seria señalado como un jugador más en esta guerra, pero tenía algo que podría dar por sentado, ambos lados subestimarían mi valor estratégico, o por lo menos espero que Salem lo haga.

"Bien, esto cubre el volumen 1, no hay mucho que hacer ahí, pero el volumen 2 ..." (Zafiro)

Volumen 2, aquí es donde tenemos que moverme lo mejor posible solo por una persona, Neo, de alguna manera tenía que ponerla de nuestro lado, o por lo menos evitar que este lado de Cinder, eso solo podría asegurar la vida de su socio en el crimen Román, con la manera en que Cinder juega debería de ser un coordinador factible a Román de fingir su muerte y sacarlo de la ecuación.

"Suficiente de momento, ya pensare en algo factible ..." (Zafiro)

Así mientras miraba la luna gira por mi ventana cerré mi cuaderno, con el único pensamiento de que realmente necesitamos evitar que Neo fuera al bando contrario ...

* * *

"Bien chico, toma tu escudo y la espada que fabricaste ayer, hoy aprenderás a dar golpes" (Gray)

"¡Si maestro!" (Zafiro)

Dejando de lado las especulaciones y posibles ramificaciones de mis acciones, era hora de poner mis palabras en acción, durante un mes no había sido más que un saco de boxeo para el viejo Gray, pero no podía negar que sus métodos eran contundentemente útiles.

"Ahora bien, durante este último mes ha aprendido la parte más sencilla de todas, recibir golpes, ahora viene lo complicado, aprender a usar un arma" (Gray)

"..." (Zafiro)

"Quiero que tengas esto en mente Zafiro, desde que tomas un arma debes estar listo para una cosa, matar o morir, no lo endulzare para ti, Grimm no son nuestro único problema, el mayor y más grande de los problemas somos nosotros , donde existan personas existenirá el conflicto, qué está bien y mal solo dependerá del punto de vista, por eso no puedes entrar a una batalla con una resolución débil ¿Entiendes? " (Gris)

"Soy consciente de eso desde que acepte ser cazador maestro, no sé si está listo para matar, pero sé cuál es mi objetivo" (Zafiro)

"Dime Zafiro ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?" (Gris)

"En este mundo que es ... tan oscuro y sombrío, solo quiero una cosa, traer esperanza, esa pequeña luz que te puede decir que todo saldrá bien" (Zafiro)

"Bien dicho chico, me recuerdas mucho a una antigua alumna mía" (Gray)

"¿Cómo era ella?" (Zafiro)

"En pocas palabras, energía, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y balancea tu espada chico" (Gray)

"¡Si!" (Zafiro)

"Pero antes, extiende tus muñecas" (gris)

Si bien la solicitud era extraña, simplemente decidí hacer caso, justo cuando lo escuché un pequeño clip y rápidamente caí al suelo, antes de que podríamos procesar bien lo que sucedió llego otro pequeño clip y podría sentir un peso más en mis piernas.

"Estas son pulseras gravitatorias, se alimentan de una pequeña parte de tu aura y aumentan tu peso alrededor de veces lo que es, de ahora en adelante usaras esas en todo momento, también hay algo que quiero agregar a tu rutina, sígueme" (Gray )

Como pude me arrastre detrás del viejo Gray, no era una broma decir que había cambiado que moría a cada paso, con mucho dolor y esfuerzo finalmente llegaba hasta un gran cobertizo en la parte trasera del edificio, tenía una muy mala premonición una vez que llegamos , por lo menos la sonrisa del viejo debería de decirme algo.

"Veras Zafiro, este viejo cobertizo es donde arrojo todas las armas irreparables, cosas inservibles o basura vieja, acumulando todo por un total de 10 años" (Gray)

"..." (Zafiro)

"Tu deber es limpiarlo en un plazo no mayor de 10 meses, todo mientras usas esas muñequeras" (Gray)

"¿10 meses?" (Zafiro)

"Claro, sinceramente incluso para mí sería un reto lograrlo en ese tiempo determinado todo lo que hay, si le dedicas unas horas al día estoy seguro de lo que logras" (Gray)

Podía sentir como mi cara perdía totalmente su color mientras escuchaba las palabras del viejo Gray, el cobertizo era por mucho la propiedad más grande del viejo, fácilmente tenía un par de cientos de metros, tenía que limpiar todo eso mientras usaba estas muñequeras que aumentaban mi peso, si esto no era un entrenamiento espartano, no sé lo que era.

"¿Estás seguro de que no es solo un pretexto para que lo limpie por usted?" (Zafiro)

"Nah, ahora ve a balancear tu espada" (Gray)


	4. Francotirador nato

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, espero les guste OuO)  
****Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Francotirador nato**

* * *

"No pongas tus hombros rígidos, separa más las piernas, mantén postura, bien ¡De nuevo!" (Robin)

Aquí estaba yo, siendo usado de nuevo como un saco de boxeo humano, la mayoría se preguntaría ¿Qué hace Robin Hill entrenando al novato si hace dos meses se negó a hacerlo? La respuesta es bastante simple, Grey, el viejo le ofreció al grupo de las cazadoras felices mantenimiento gratuito a sus armas a cambio de que me golpearan hasta el cansancio, arreglan sus armas y descargan frustración, no era un mal trato, eso sí quitábamos las partes en donde era lanzado en múltiples ocasiones solo en este primer entrenamiento con Robin.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes chico?" (Robin)

"¡De nuevo!" (Zafiro)

Técnicamente estaba en desventaja contra Robin en más de un sentido, hasta ahora habia entrenado con el maestro un estilo de pelea a corto alcance, espada y escudo, a diferencia de Robin que tenía opciones a corto y mediano alcance, escudo y ballesta, podía protegerme de sus proyectiles, pero asestar un golpe era algo totalmente diferente, incluso cuando me acerco seré golpeado de regreso antes de tener la oportunidad de usar mi espada.

"Simplemente deberías de rendirte niño, ser cazador no es algo que todos puedan hacer, además estas muy por detrás de todos los estudiantes de tu edad" (Robin)

"Lo sé, lo he sabido desde el principio, pero eso no quiere decir que me rendiré a medio camino, no después de los golpes que he recibido del maestro" (Zafiro)

"Como quieras" (Robin)

Se desde el programa que ella no es una mala persona, le importa mucho Mantle y su gente, solo quiere lo mejor para ellos, pero la manera en la que está decidida a cumplir sus objetivos puede ser considerada cuestionable, por otro lado, esta su increíblemente gran exceso de confianza.

En la última hora he sido derribado por lo menos 6 veces, durando un poco más entre cada combate, examinando lentamente su estilo de pelea, eso era algo que el viejo Grey me enseño, observa a tu oponente, mira cómo se mueve, observa sus puntos fuertes y débiles, nadie era totalmente infalible, siempre había fallas explotable.

Si bien Robin tenía buenas habilidades mano a mano, siempre trataba de mantener distancia para poder usar sus proyectiles, había un ligero retraso durante la carga de su ballesta, su escudo sirve mayormente para poder ponerse en una posición ventajosa mientras se alejaba, el tiempo entre la recarga de su arma y apuntar es de apenas centésimas, la mayoría de sus disparos se dirigen a mis piernas para incapacitarme y golpearme, parecía que descarto la idea de un golpe en el cuerpo al ver que podía bloquearlos con mi escudo, si bien pude entender todo eso, era muy diferente poder hacer algo en contra de ella dada la diferencia de fuerza y experiencia.

Así que, si quería asestar por lo menos un golpe, debía de tomarla por sorpresa, con eso en mente me prepare, continúe evadiendo sus golpes, justo cuando se quedó sin proyectiles me moví rápidamente para acortar distancia, ella reacciono justo como esperaba, me dio un golpe y rápidamente retrocedió, su ballesta aún no estaba cargada, tome mi espada y la lance directamente a su cara, eso finalmente la tomo por sorpresa.

"Te tengo…" (Zafiro)

Apenas le tomo un par de segundos usar su escudo para interceptar mi espada, eso creo un efectivo punto ciego que aproveche para lanzar mi escudo, justo cuando se preparaba para recargar su ballesta Robin noto mi escudo, pero ya era tarde, este la golpeo directamente en el abdomen, tan rápido como me pude mover agarre mi escudo de nuevo y lo levante fuertemente dándole un golpe en la mandíbula que la hiso retroceder un par de pasos.

"Eso es to…" (Zafiro)

Antes de poder celebrar mi pequeña victoria sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara antes de que todo a mi alrededor se oscureciera…

* * *

"Mmm… ¿Alguien anoto la matricula…?" (Zafiro)

"¿Ya despertaste?" (Raphtalia)

"Depende ¿Es un ángel el que me está hablando?" (Zafiro)

Mientras trataba de reorganizar mi mente para darle algo de sentido a lo que me rodeaba podía sentir un dolor en el lado derecho de mi cara, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir que mi cabeza estaba en un lugar muy cómodo, finalmente cuando pude enfocar bien mi vista ahí estaba mi amiga con orejas de mapache, Raphtalia, que me observaba desde arriba.

"¿Realmente estoy muerto? Pero parece que me enviaron al infierno" (Zafiro)

"Muy gracioso idiota, si ya estas despierto ¡Muévete!" (Raphtalia)

Y luego tenía mi cara en el piso, aparentemente había estado recostado en el regazo de Raphtalia, mientras me levantaba y sacudía el polvo le di una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió dando un resoplido antes de comenzar a reír mientras me miraba.

"¿Qué paso?" (Zafiro)

"Bueno, llegue justo a tiempo para ver como golpeabas a Robin con tu escudo, y como ella te noqueaba de un solo golpe con su escudo contra tu cara" (Raphtalia)

"Eso explica el dolor" (Zafiro)

"Y fue tan gracioso, tu cara sigue roja donde te golpeo" (Raphtalia)

"¿Qué paso con Robin?" (Zafiro)

"Estaba asustada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo te golpeo, solo se tranquilizó cuando te vio respirar, dejo una nota diciendo que lo sentía" (Raphtalia)

Realmente fue un buen golpe, pone en perspectiva la diferencia abismal de experiencia que tenía, podía sentir como mi mandíbula se ajustaba de nuevo a su posición normal, menos mal que el aura ayudaba, no quería tener que tomar mi comida licuada, revisando mi Scroll note que ya era hora de mi siguiente actividad, limpiar el cobertizo.

Ambos nos movimos entre risas y platicas, en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí en Mantle Raphtalia visitaba la tienda casi todos los días, algunas veces para comprar, otras para saludar, y más recientemente para patearme el trasero a petición del viejo Grey, también me acompañaba ocasionalmente mientras limpiaba ya que Grey no podía estar siempre cerca, tener una plática con ella hacia la labor menos aburrida.

"¿Mmm…?" (Zafiro)

"¿Qué pasa?" (Raphtalia)

"Parece que esta es un poco hundida" (Zafiro)

Mientras limpiaba encontré lo que parecía ser un mango, pero estaba bastante atascado en toda la basura, comencé a tirar con toda mi fuerza, podía sentir que se estaba moviendo, cuando finalmente sentí que lo estaba logrando, toda la pila de basura callo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, cuando finalmente se acento el polvo pude notar que había un gran agujero en el techo por el cual entraba un poco de luz.

"Wow…" (Zafiro)

Ahí entre los escombros bajo la luz se encontraba una de las cosas más increíbles que podía esperar encontrar, estaba un poco dañada, su luz estaba rota, le faltaban los neumáticos, pero ahí estaba, era una Harley Davidson Street 750, por lo menos se parecía mucho a una, me acerque y pase mi mano por encima de la moto.

"Entre tanta basura no me sorprende que el viejo Grey realmente tenga una Atles AP-H 250, un tesoro entre un montón de basura realmente" (Raphtalia)

"¿Es famosa?" (Zafiro)

"¿Bromeas? Estoy segura de que esa moto esta en los sueños húmedos de casi cualquier cazador, son tan raras de encontrar hoy en día que su precio alcanza cantidades exorbitantes para coleccionista, y por supuesto, cazadores" (Raphtalia)

"Mmm" (Zafiro)

Tengo el escudo, tengo el símbolo, ahora llega a mí la moto, no podía evitar emocionarme, sin perder tiempo comencé a sacar la moto de entre todos los escombros, colocándola con cuidado en un lugar apartado de donde estaban las cosas que llevaría al vertedero, al verme Raphtalia enseguida supo lo que planeaba hacer.

"¿Usar o vender?" (Raphtalia)

"Obviamente usar, no puedo dejar que se desperdicie de otra manera" (Zafiro)

"¿Realmente crees que puedes repararla?" (Raphtalia)

"No se trata de poder o no, lo voy a hacer" (Zafiro)

Raphtalia dejo salir un suspiro antes de sonreír, parecía que también le emocionaba este pequeño proyecto, finalmente podía encontrarle algo de utilidad al Lien que me ha pagado Grey los últimos meses, pero luego paso otra cosa por mi mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría encontrar algunas cosas útiles en toda la pila de basura.

"Cielos, tienes esa mirada en tu rostros" (Raphtalia)

"¿Mmm?" (Zafiro)

"Esa, una de que una idea loca realmente factible paso por tu mente" (Raphtalia)

"Me conoces tan bien" (Zafiro)

"Por cierto ¿Ya pensaste a donde iras cuando inicie el próximo año escolar? Digo, no te quedaras por siempre con Grey ¿Verdad?" (Raphtalia)

"Pensaba ir a Beacon" (Zafiro)

"¿No Atlas?" (Raphtalia)

"Atlas es una buena escuela… pero es demasiado militarista, además, quiero ver un poco más del mundo, Vale es un buen lugar para empezar" (Zafiro)

"Ya veo, ya veo…" (Raphtalia)

"¿Paso algo?" (Zafiro)

"Nada, solo pensaba" (Raphtalia)

"Ok…" (Zafiro)

"¿No tienes basura por limpiar?" (Raphtalia)

"¡Casi lo olvido! ¡El maestro me matara!" (Zafiro)

* * *

"¡Toma!" (Grey)

Habia terminado mi parte de la rutina de limpiar el cobertizo, Raphtalia ya se habia ido, ahora estaba con el maestro esperando mi paliza diaria, pero el lugar de eso me arrojo una pistola con su funda que ate a mi cintura, más exactamente un revolver 357 arlesian ¿Cómo lo sé? El viejo Grey no es nada indulgente cuando da lecciones sobre las armas y su historia.

"¿Vez ese objetivo? Apunta y dispara" (Grey)

Mi mente realmente estaba tratando de procesar esa indicación tan simple, Grey realmente era un poco vago con sus lecciones, así que solo me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba el revolver con mis 2 manos apuntando a un objetivo que estaba a unos 200m, apenas di el primer disparo pude sentir que el retroceso del arma era mucho más de lo que esperaba por lo cual perdí el tiro, hacía que literalmente pusiera en perspectiva cuanto retroceso podría tener la guadaña de Ruby.

"Bien, primera…" (Grey)

Decidido tome de nuevo postura, esta vez con un mejor agarre, sin dudarlo aprete el gatillo 5 veces seguidas, con aun un poco de humo saliendo del revolver le di un giro en mi mano y la enfunde mientras me volteaba a ver al viejo Grey.

Parpadeo una vez…

Parpadeo otra vez…

Y una vez más…

Fue a ver el objetivo…

Regreso a mi completamente atónito…

En los 2 meses que llevaba con el esta podría ser la primera vez que lo veía tan sorprendido por algo que hiciera, ahí estaba en su mano el objetivo, 5 tiros limpios justo en lo que equivalía ser la cabeza, mire un poco antes de captar la razón de su sorpresa, tómala ¿Quién dice que los videojuegos no sirven de nada? En los Shooter de primera persona siempre me habia gustado el rol de francotirador.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" (Grey)

"Emmm… ¿Apunta y dispara?" (Grey)

"No te muevas de ahí" (Grey)

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el maestro ya habia salido corriendo, en menos de lo que podría esperar habia traído con él un viejo rifle francotirador, luego me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa antes de arrastrarme afuera de la tienda a su vehículo, piso el acelerador llevándonos a las paredes en la frontera y simplemente salimos, yo me sostenía como podía a mi asiendo debido a la velocidad a la que conducía, el viento helado tampoco ayudaba, finalmente luego de unos 30 minutos de viaje habíamos llegado a una colina, de nuevo me tomo por el cuello y me saco del vehículo mientras me colocaba el rifle en mis manos.

"Mira de aquel lado, hay una pequeña manada de Beowolver, quiero que los elimines a todos" (Grey)

Parpadee un poco, luego busque en dirección a donde señalo el viejo Grey, no podía ver nada, luego el me lanzo unos binoculares, efectivamente ahí estaban, eran alrededor de 6 Beowolver, no parecía haber ningún Alpha, parecían estar a casi un kilómetro, debo de dárselo, el viejo vio el grupo con nada más que sus ojos desnudos.

"Ahora apunta y dispara" (Grey)

"Maestro, tienes expectativas muy altas…" (Zafiro)

"Solo hazlo" (Grey)

Ese era su ultimátum, simplemente me coloque en una posición cómoda y tome el rifle, a diferencia de con el revolver esta vez desde el principio lo tome con mucha más fuerza considerando el posible retroceso, observe por la mira, ahí seguían los Beowolver, deje salir un ligero suspiro antes de concentrarme y apuntar de manera decisiva.

Primer disparo, el Beowolver más alejado callo con un tiro directo entre sus ojos, los demás Beowolver no sabían cómo su compañero callo, segundo disparo, otro Beowolver callo, parecía que finalmente se dieron cuenta que los atacaban, tercer disparo, uno más muerto, los otros 3 comenzaron a correr en mi dirección, cuarto, quinto y sexto disparo, un disparo habia dado en la pierna de un Beowolver haciéndolo tropezar junto al más cercano, deteniéndolos el tiempo suficiente para que las otras 2 balas los acabaran, séptimo disparo, el ultimo Beowolver cayó muerto cerca de la franja de los 500m.

"Listo" (Zafiro)

Y ahí estaba el viejo Grey con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se me acerco poniéndome las manos en mis hombros, era como si el tesoro que encontró fuera aún más valioso de que esperaba desde un principio.

"Creo que hemos encontrado tu arma ideal" (Grey)

"¿Lo hacemos?" (Zafiro)

"Ese es un rifle estándar M50, su alcance efectivo es de unos 3 kilómetros para alguien entrenado, por mérito propio lograste la marca de un kilómetro tienes talento para este tipo de arma" (Grey)

"Bueno ¿Gracias?" (Zafiro)

"Pero no seas complaciente, aun continuaras entrenando con la espada" (Grey)

"Me lo suponía" (Zafiro)


	5. Esperanza

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas.  
RWBY y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Rooster Teeth, así como otros personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, solo poseo mi OC.  
Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Esperanza**

* * *

"Vamos… un poco más…" (Zafiro)

Aquí estaba yo, jugando con un pedazo de metal del tamaño de una moneda, seguramente se preguntarán ¿Qué hace el buen Zafiro jugando con ese pedazo de metal? La respuesta es simple, mi Semblanza, luego de casi 6 meses de entrenamiento finalmente había descubierto cual era, en palabras simples y burdas era, electricidad.

"¡Dispara!" (Zafiro)

¿Emocionado? ¡Si! ¡Y mucho! Mi Semblanza me permite generar electricidad, lo descubrí recientemente cuando Robin me pateaba el trasero, al principio creo que era velocidad ya que la electricidad se concentró en mi piernas y me dispare a una gran velocidad, resultado, me estrelle contra la pared y detuvimos el entrenamiento, fue después de algo de prueba y error que me di cuenta de que generaba electricidad, lo cual me llevo a mi siguiente experimento.

"Mi sueño de ser un cañón de riel está muy lejos…" (Zafiro)

Admítanlo, la idea de tener un poder y habilidad como el de Misaka Mikoto es muy tentador, pero lo mejor es y será la posibilidad de poder generar energía electromagnética, donde hay electricidad existe la posibilidad de electromagnetismo, la cual es (si la física aun es aplicable en Remnant) una de las 4 fuerzas fundamentales del universo.

Seamos más claros con un ejemplo que muchos debería de conocer, Pyrrha Nikos, más precisamente su Semblanza, polaridad, es de una manera simple la capacidad de controlar cosas metálicas, mi Semblanza bien aplicada puede hacer eso, pero no se limitaría solo a metal, no, según la ley atómica todo en el mundo tiene 3 tipos de carga, positiva, negativa y neutra en sus elementos más fundamentales, por lo que, volviendo a mi punto anterior, donde hay energía, hay la posibilidad de generar electromagnetismo.

¿Ven mi punto? Si puedo llegar a ese nivel sería una gran ventaja para nuestro lado, pero por ahora estoy atrapado en hacer girar un pequeño pedazo de metal para poder saber los límites de mi capacidad actual y, en consecuencia, poder superarlos, solo cuando tenga la capacidad de ser un cañón de riel viviente, solo ahí me tomare un respiro para pensar en mi siguiente nivel.

"Zafiro, estoy aquí para tu pali… entrenamiento, vamos" (Robin)

"Estuviste a punto de decir paliza, ibas a decir paliza ¿Verdad? Ella estaba a punto de decir paliza ¿Verdad Fiona?" (Zafiro)

"No sé de qué estás hablando" (Fiona)

"¿Pero que les he hecho yo para ganarme este desprecio?" (Zafiro)

Nos miramos un momento, acto seguido comenzamos a reír, por lo menos Fiona y yo, Robin simplemente estaba aún lado resoplando con una pequeña sonrisa, posiblemente los 4 meses de palizas consecutivas seguramente nos acercaron, puedo dar testimonio de que oficialmente he sido golpeado por lo menos una vez por cada una de las cazadoras felices, siendo Robin la que más me ha golpeado de entre todas.

"Voy a cambiarme y a avisarle al maestro" (Zafiro)

Quiero creer que mi entrenamiento los últimos 6 meses realmente han servido, si lo pensaba bien mi entrenamiento era mucho más duro que el de Midoriya de My Hero Academia

¿Qué?

¿No me creen?

Pues revisemos los diferente aspectos

El entrenamiento inicia a las 6 de la mañana, antes de que el sol salga, soy apaleado por 3 horas, a las 9 nos detenemos y pasamos a mi siguiente actividad (con un desayuno ligero en medio), aprender herrería, esto paso de ser por las tardes a ser por las mañanas por otras actividades, durante otras 3 horas el maestro me instruye sobre los procesos de la forja y me da lecciones sobre la historia de distintas armas, sus aplicaciones, o la creatividad detrás de ellas.

Paramos con la herrería a las 12, luego durante una hora son lecciones de cocina (el maestro dijo que era para poder ser autosuficiente), al terminar la cocina procedemos a comer (salga bien o mal), d atiendo la tienda de armas, generalmente aprovecho ese tiempo para aprender más sobre Remnant, hago inventariado, recibo las armas que van a mantenimiento, ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de eso d ½ recibo otra paliza, puede variar entre las cazadoras felices y Raphtalia, de ese grupo solo me estaba poniendo más al día con Raphtalia, luego de eso hasta las 9 me la paso llevando la basura del cobertizo al vertedero correspondiente (Dejando a un lado cualquier cosa que me fuera útil), una pequeña cena junto al maestro (Raphtalia también esta ocasionalmente), y mi última actividad del día es entre pensar mis planes futuros y arreglar mi moto.

Todo eso mientras tengo un par de muñequeras que aumentan mi peso, cada vez que me acostumbro a cierto peso el maestro le agregara más, hasta ahora me estoy moviendo con 7 veces mi peso, debo de admitir que si no fuera por mi capacidad increíblemente grande de regeneración por mi aura realmente no podría estar al día con este entrenamiento espartano.

"¿Estas listo?" (Robin)

"Tanto como lo pueda estar alguien a punto de ser golpeado" (Zafiro)

En mi brazo izquierdo llevaba mi escudo, en la mano derecho mi espada, enfundada en mi lado derecho también estaba mi revolver, desde mi exhibición con el rifle me ha tenido con un arma de fuego para mi entrenamiento, más de una vez logre sorprender a Robin con mi puntería, aunque nunca fue suficiente para realmente ganarle.

"¡Comiencen!" (Fiona)

De inmediato Robin tomo distancia y comenzó a disparar de manera decisiva, luego de nuestro primer encuentro donde me noqueo de un golpe comenzó a tomarme más enserio, los primero disparos a mi torco los intercepte con mis escudo mientras me movía para evitar los que se dirigían a mis piernas, con cuidado comencé a generar electricidad en mis piernas, realmente no quería otro incidente conmigo enterrado en la pared.

Mientras evitaba los disparos enfunde mi espada y en su lugar tome mi revolver para disparar, Robin uso la pequeña ventana de tiempo entre mi cambio de arma para acortar la distancia y tratar de asestar un golpe con su escudo, apenas había tenido tiempo de interceptarla con el mí y obligarla a alejarse mientras disparaba.

Cambie mi revolver a mi mano izquierda mientras tomaba mi escudo y se lo arrojaba, finalmente había descubierto el truco par que revotara, así que lo envié directamente a su punto ciego, una vez que golpeo revoto y regreso a mí, Robin había perdido el equilibrio por un momento, por lo cual aproveche y cerré distancia mientras sacaba mi espada, pero justo cuando me acercaba ella levanto su ballesta y comenzó a dispararme a quemarropa.

"Ten cuidado con las fintas Zafiro, algunas personas se dejan intencionalmente abiertas para atraer a su oponente" (Robin)

"Entendido y anotado…" (Zafiro)

Y así mi paliza unilateral de hora y media siguió con variaciones entre Robin y Fiona…

* * *

"¿Han notado que ustedes 2 parecen hermanos?" (Fona)

Mi paliza había terminado, ahora los 3 nos encontrábamos descansando… más precisamente yo estaba descansando ya que ni Fiona y Robin habían tenido ninguna dificultad al tratar conmigo, ante la pregunta improvisada de Fiona no pude evitar volverme un momento a Robin, que aparentemente había hecho lo mismo.

Objetivamente hablando si nos parecíamos mucho, nuestro tono de piel era básicamente el mismo, si no miras mis reflejos azules seria lo mismo para el cabello, nuestra altura es exactamente la misma, incluso nuestro estilo de pelea es similar ya que me base mucho en su manera de usar su escudo para aprender sobre el mio, la única diferencia serian nuestro ojos.

"¿Hermana?" (Zafiro)

"Como si quisiera un hermano menor tan estúpido como tú" (Robin)

"¡Que cruel! ¡Creí que por lo menos me veías como un amigo!" (Zafiro)

"Lo hago, un amigo bastante estúpido y terco" (Robin)

"Demonios…" (Zafiro)

Luego de algunas risas más finalmente Robin y Fiona se fueron, yo por mi parte continúe con la limpieza del cobertizo, para variar esta vez tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en solitario además de mi tiempo libre, lo cual era bueno ya que podía empezar a considerar las ramificaciones de mis planes futuros.

Sacar a Neo de la ecuación dependía totalmente de que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar luego del enfrentamiento de Yang en el tren, luego de eso estaba Raven, yo quería creer firmemente que no era una causa perdida, realmente lo hacía, de ser posible quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, luego de eso podía resolver en consecuencia mis siguiente acciones.

También estaba el enfrentamiento en la torre CCT, no sabía en qué momento exactamente paso, Cinder debía tener maneras de escabullirse, evitar que implante el virus debería de ser mi prioridad, para ese momento realmente espero tener la habilidad necesaria por lo menos para que no se aleje tan fácilmente.

Pasamos al volumen 3, el torneo, y el fin del principio, empezare por Yang, ella pierde un brazo, por culpa de Adam, que estaba por acabar con Blake, eso debería de poder evitarlo al encargarme de las ilusiones de Emerald, por otra parte debería de quedarme cerca de Blake para ayudarle con eso.

"Eso va a ser difícil…" (Zafiro)

Pyrrha Nikos, si o si, no hay discusión en eso, la opción a es enviarla lejos como ella lo hiso con Jaune, pero eso no me deja margen de maniobra para Yang y Blake, así que tendría que moverme a toda velocidad para llegar antes de que Cinder le dé el golpe final, antes o después solo me llevan al mismo camino, tendré que enfrentar a Cinder, lo cual me lleva a una sola conclusión, la gran posibilidad de que muriera durante ese enfrentamiento.

"¿A quién demonios estoy engañando? No seré mejor que un cadáver en ese momento…" (Zafiro)

Por muy bien que se escucharan mis planes estaba casi completamente seguro que nada saldría como esperaba, si sobrevivo más lejos del volumen 3 pensare en que hacer, pero si no… me encargare de dejar un mensaje, uno donde describa bien todo lo que se y la razón de porque lo sé, yo no era un manipulador que hacia lo necesario para llegar a mi objetivo, solo era alguien con conocimiento que esperaba lo mejor posible.

"Si voy a morir, lo haré sin arrepentimientos" (Zafiro)

Aun si no sobrevivir para el final feliz, les dejaría lo necesario para que pudieran avanzar, una descripción de la semblanza de Jaune, una manera para que Ruby pudiera controlar sus ojos plateados…

Espera…

Espera…

"¡Soy un idiota!" (Zafiro)

¿Realmente me había olvidado de mi mejor tarjeta? Mis ojos plateados, si podría aprender a controlarlos bien entonces tendría un arma infalible contra Cinder, habia tantas posibilidades para eso…

Solo había un pequeño problema con ese plan…

¿Cómo demonios se usaban?

¿podría encontrar a María Calavera?

¿A algún otro guerrero de ojos plateados?

¿Era realmente factible?

"Nota para mi… no pases mucho tiempo solo o comenzaras a pensar en exceso… no quiero volverme loco tan pronto… o comenzaras a dar tu muerte por sentado…" (Zafiro)

"¡Zafiro!" (Grey)

"¡Ah!" (Zafiro)

Mientras estaba distraído en mis divagaciones la repentina aparición de Grey realmente me asusto, lo suficiente como para que la basura que estaba cargando cayera a mis pies aplastándolos, debo agregar que no era basura ligera y que solo estaba usando unas zapatillas deportivas normales, mi relación de dolor de inmediato hiso reír al viejo Grey.

"¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" (Zafiro)

"Bueno, parecía que lo necesitabas, además nunca le niegues una risa a un anciano" (Grey)

"…" (Zafiro)

"Vamos Zafiro ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace un rato que Sali note que parecías bastante perdido en tus pensamientos" (Grey)

"Solo… pensando un poco en el futuro…" (Zafiro)

"Ya veo…" (Grey)

Así como así, el viejo Grey tiro una gran pila de basura y saco 2 barriles, se sentí sobre uno mientras que señalaba que me sentara en el otro, solo lo vi un poco antes de encogerme de hombros y sentarme.

"Maestro… yo…" (Zafiro)

"Zafiro, está bien, está bien que pienses en el futuro, es algo encomendable para alguien de tu edad, pero también trata de no perder de vista el presente, o perderás mucho más de lo que crees" (Grey)

"…" (Zafiro)

"Te he visto Zafiro, por varias noches pareces estar quebrándote la cabeza escribiendo en esos cuadernos, por el amor a tu privacidad no preguntare que es, pero eso me preocupa, pareces demasiado concentrado en el futuro que te olvidas del ahora" (Grey)

No podía hacer otra cosa que no sea ver el piso con vergüenza, realmente no esperaba que el viejo Grey me atrapara, parecía que realmente me perdía mucho en mis especulaciones, peor aún, parecía que había estado preocupando al viejo, estaba pensando en que decir, pero antes de hacerlo pude sentir como una mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza.

"Zafiro, era un buen chico, por eso te diré que atesores cada segundo de tu presente, lo que pienses del futuro puede suceder, o quizás no, por eso debes de mantener tu vista en el presente, simplemente haciendo eso traerás felicidad a los que te rodean" (Grey)

"Detente viejo, no soy tan importante" (Zafiro)

"¿No? Muchas personas no estarían de acuerdo con eso, desde que llegaste esa chica Raphtalia nunca había sonreído tanto, cada vez que pasaba por la tienda tenía una expresión melancólica llena de dolor" (Grey)

"¿Enserio?" (Zafiro)

"Ella había perdido a su familia unos meses antes, se podía mantener con el dinero que le dejaron, pero ella parecía lista para simplemente dejarse morir, hasta que un extraño, sin aura ni nada llego para salvarla, eso pareció darle una nueva perspectiva, y no es la única" (Grey)

"¿Qué quieres decir?" (Zafiro)

"Raphtalia es el ejemplo más claro, pero no es la única, mira a Robin, hasta hace unos meses no me la podía imaginar sonriendo tanto, lo mismo para el resto de las cazadoras felices, incluso las personas que pasan por mi tienda se van con más de lo que venían a buscar, una plática, un alago, un consejo, de alguna manera parece que solo siendo quién eres le traes una sonrisa a los que te rodean, y estoy seguro de que traerás mucho más" (Grey)

"¿Cómo qué?" (Zafiro)

"Esperanza, por eso no pierdas de vista el presente por un futuro incierto, también recuerda que no estás solo, nunca lo estarás" (Grey)

Parpadee una vez…

Otra…

Y otra…

Me seque una lagrima que traicionaba con salir…

"Gracias, eso era lo que necesitaba" (Zafiro)

"Cuando quieras hijo" (Grey)


	6. Peligros, despertar y revelaciones

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas.  
RWBY y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Rooster Teeth, así como otros personajes son propiedad de sus dueños, solo poseo mi OC.  
Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Peligros, despertar y revelaciones**

* * *

"Un poco más, un poco más, pongo esto aquí y… ¡Listo!" (Zafiro)

"Felicidades hijo, un arma hecha por tu propia mano, una que será la mejor para ti, luego del escudo claro" (Grey)

Aquí estaba yo, sosteniendo el trabajo duro de casi 3 meses en mis manos, seguramente se preguntará ¿Qué está haciendo su buen amigo Zafiro? Pues está sosteniendo una de las posibles armas más letales solo por detrás de las guadañas de Ruby y Qrow, una espada ancha que podía cambiar a un rifle francotirador de alta precisión.

Para el modelo de la espada me base ligeramente en el concepto de la espada a 2 manos de Jaune cuando la usaba junto a su escudo luego de la caída de Beacon, en el centro de la espada se encontraba un caño que es parte del rifle francotirador, así, aunque no estuviera en su forma de rifle igual podía usarlo para disparar rondas de polvo, lo interesante del cañón es que podía canalizar mi electricidad en él, ya sea para usarlo con un cañón de riel corto, o para electrizar la espada, con la ayuda del viejo Grey realmente habia logrado hacer una aleación de metal que combinaba las propiedades del Dust eléctrico, así conducir la electricidad en mi arma se sentía tan natural como cuando lo hago circular en mi cuerpo.

"Como punto final ¿Cuáles van a ser sus nombres?" (Grey)

El viejo Grey era realmente insistente en ese punto, en los 9 meses que lo conozco insistió en más de una ocasión que le diera nombre a mi escudo, realmente le daba un punto, no podía seguir diciendo "Escudo del capitán América", pero quería esperar hasta que consiguiera mi arma para ponerle un nombre, viendo mi espada creo que no se enojarían que lo nombrara como lo haría.

"StormBreaker y Hope" (Zafiro)

"Interesante ¿Por qué los nombres?" (Grey)

Con las propiedades de mi semblanza y espada, el nombre de StormBreaker realmente le debería de quedar bien, por su parte mi escudo para muchos era un símbolo de esperanza, así que darle ese nombre tampoco vendría mal, lo mejor era cuando se colocaban ambas juntas, esperaba que se pudiera entender el mensaje.

"Ten esperanza y rompe a través de la tormenta, eso es lo que quiero que la gente sienta cuando las use" (Zafiro)

"Este muchacho me llena de orgullo" (Grey)

"Por favor… para… no puedo respirar…" (Zafiro)

Luego de un sofocante abrazo por parte de Grey ambos comenzamos a recoger todo lo que estaba regado en la fragua, luego le di una limpieza a mis armas, al termina las coloque ambas juntas, de un lado el clásico escudo blanco, rojo y azul, del otro una espada larga azul y blanca, aún era sorprendente como la hoja termino en esa tonalidad de azul luego del proceso de forja con el Dust eléctrico, estaba tan entretenido admirando mis armas que no me habia dado cuenta que el viejo Grey también se habia colocado a un lado mio sonriendo.

"Ten esperanza y rompe a través de la tormenta, es un buen mensaje, me recuerdas mucho a mi hija" (Grey)

"¿Hija? No sabía que tenía una hija ¿Cómo era?" (Zafiro)

"Bastante optimista, buena peleadora, siempre veía lo bueno de las personas, aunque le resultaba difícil hacer amigos, creo que le decían que tenía incomodidad social" (Grey)

Casi parecía que describía a Ruby, de no ser porque sabía que Taiyang era su padre pude haberlo pensado, quería preguntar un poco más sobre su hija, pero la mirada melancólica que tenía me decía que algo malo le debería de haber pasado, no quería despertar más malos recuerdos para el viejo Grey así que lo deje de lado, mientras pensaba en que decir se comenzaron a escuchar las alarmas de Mantle, parecía que habia Grimm en la ciudad.

"El último en tomar sus armas pierde" (Zafiro)

Sonreí mientras levantaba mis brazos para dejar salir electricidad, aún estaba lejos de ser un cañón de riel humano, pero ya tenía un mayor control en mi electromagnetismo, así mi escudo voló directo a mi brazo ajustándose en un solo movimiento, mientras que mi espada llego directo a mi para tomarla por el mango, me di la vuelta para darle una mirada a Grey, pero él ya estaba totalmente listo, incluso su ropa de combate, mirándome un una sonrisa petulante.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" (Grey)

"Presumido" (Zafiro)

Realmente no podía subestimar al viejo de 72 años, su velocidad era realmente increíble, debía de admitir que incluso así se veía imponente, una gabardina de color gris, una bandolera con varias balas para sus armas, uno era un revolver blanco modificado para soportar rondas pesadas, por lo cual era un poco más grande y pesado, el otro era un revolver negro que estaba modificado para mayor precisión, este tenía un cañón un poco más largo para el propósito, por último en su espalda tenía un gran espadón de 2 manos, pero con su fuerza solo necesitaba usar una mano, lo diré de nuevo, el maestro era imponente.

Por otro lado yo… aun no tenía una ropa de combate adecuada, mi ropa apenas era un poco diferente a lo que habia usado la primera vez que llegue a Mantle…

"Un problema a la vez…" (Zafiro)

Rápidamente salimos de la tienda de armas, Grey se movió a un lado dejando una estela de humo negro detrás de él, realmente su velocidad era otra cosa, yo mismo comencé a cargar electricidad en mis piernas y comencé a correr a una gran velocidad.

Parecía que los civiles ya habían evacuado, también habían ya algunos robots de Atlas desplegados acabando con algunos Grimm, esta vez parecía una manada de Sabyr, un Grimm que parecía un tigre dientes de sable, eran unos 5 en total, sin bajar mi velocidad cori directamente a uno golpeándolo con mi escudo, el impacto fue tan grande que se desintegro de un golpe, a continuación electrice mi espada y corte al siguiente Grimm que estaba llegando a mí, finalmente cambie a modo rifle y dispare 3 tiros acabando con los Grimm.

"Bueno… el entrenamiento espartano realmente da frutos…" (Zafiro)

Regrese al modo espada y continúe mi camino corriendo por las calles de Mantle, acabando con los Grimm que me encontraba en mi camino, ayudando a cualquier civil que necesitara ayuda, logre ver a Raphtalia de reojo que me saludo mientras pasaba, los cazadores y los robots se encargaban bien de los Grimm, pero algo se sentía increíblemente mal.

"¿Por qué hay tantos?" (Zafiro)

Un mal presentimiento se formaba dentro de mí, aunque los Grimm lograran entrar, no eran tantos como en esta ocasión, incluso esa vez que pelee contra el Alpha fue una ocasión rara y no habia tantos como ahora, seguí moviéndome, seguí ayudando, pero el mal presentimiento seguía creciendo, luego de moverme por un tiempo llegue a donde habia caído la pared que cubría la ciudad.

"¿Qué demonios…?" (Zafiro)

Justo afuera de la ciudad se encontraba un enorme Grimm, uno que parecía un gran dinosaurio, era un Teryx, pero este era grande, mucho más grande, una gran cantidad de huesos puntiagudos cubría su espalda, este no era un Teryx normal, la gran cantidad de robots destruidos eran una pista, justo debajo de él note unas figuras que peleaban contra él, eran las cazadora felices, por lo menos 3 de ellas.

Sin dudarlo comencé a correr, cuando me acerque lo suficiente note que May era la que faltaba, está cerca, pero parecía que tenía una gran herida a un costado, su aura se habia roto, la primera que noto mi llegada era Robin que de inmediato noto mi llegada.

"¡Tomalá y sácala de aquí Zafiro! ¡Nosotras lo entretendremos!" (Robin)

Yo simplemente asentí en respuesta, no habia mucho tiempo para pensar, simplemente llegue y con extremo cuidado comencé a cargarla antes de acelerar de nuevo lentamente, modere aún más mi energía ya que debía tener cuidado de no dañarla más, cuando regrese al muro note a mi amiga de cola anillada que se acercaba a paso rápido.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" (Raphtalia)

"No hay tiempo para explicar, toma a May, llévala a que la atiendan, yo voy a ayudar a Robin y las demás" (Zafiro)

"¡No seas imprudente Zafiro! ¡Eso es mucho más de lo que puedes enfrentar!" (Raphtalia)

"No es la primera vez, y te aseguro que no será la última" (Zafiro)

Sin darle tiempo para responder simplemente sonreí mientras dejaba a May en sus manos y volvía al campo de batalla, el resto de las cazadoras parecía estar pasándola mal, cambie a modo rifle, cargue el caño y comencé a disparar varias rondas de Dust, parecía que era lo suficientemente molesto para que el Teryx se volviera enojado en mi dirección.

"¡Oye feo! ¿Nunca te han dicho que no molestes a las damas?" (Zafiro)

"¡Largo de aquí idiota! ¡Eso no es algo que puedas enfrentar!" (Robin)

"Lo se… pero no por eso dejare atrás a mis amigos…" (Zafiro)

Imprudente, si, tenía miedo, si, estaba jodido, sí, pero no dejaría que es Grimm atacara a los que son importante para mí, sin bien Mantle no era exactamente acogedor, aun existía un tipo de chispa en su gente, habia muchas más personas dispuesta a ayudarse unas a otros de lo que parecía, personas amables, solo habia que ver bien, por eso no dejaría que este Grimm pasara el muro.

Robin resignada dejo de gritar que me fuera y siguió peleando contra el Grimm, quería creer que podíamos, realmente quería, pero no le estábamos haciendo mucho daño, añadiendo el hecho de que podía volar para eludir nuestros ataques, la única razón aparente por la cual no se habia movido a la ciudad debería de ser que no quería dejar su espalda al descubierto, lo cual mostraba cierto grado de inteligencia, eso solo se refuerza por el hecho de que intento sacar rápidamente a una de las cazadoras de la ecuación, eso por si solo ayudo a deshacer su formación.

"Esa cosa debe ser por lo menos un Alpha…" (Zafiro)

"Tienes que estar bromeando…" (Robin)

Ambos sabíamos que la situación se intensificaría, necesitábamos que más cazadores llegaran, pero por la cantidad de Grimm que entro a Mantle parecía poco probable a corto plazo, solo nos quedaba apretar los dientes y esperar, cosa que pareció no agradarle al Teryx, tomo más vuelo que las veces anteriores y se estrelló en la nieve causando un gran impacto, la onda de choque fue suficiente para arrojarnos a todos.

"Maldición…" (Zafiro)

Cuando levante mi vista de la nieve no podía ver a ninguna de las cazadoras más que a Robin, la cual para empeorar la situación parecía haber caído inconsciente, mientras me levantaba para ayudarla note que el Teryx se acercaba directamente a ella, busque mi espada, pero parecía haberla soltado durante el impacto, solo tenía mi escudo.

Mire mi medidor de aura de reojo, cerca del 30%, estaba por encima del 70 antes del impacto, si me dejo así con mi gran cantidad de aura, las demás no deben de estar mejor, no tenía muchas opciones, el Teryx ya estaba sobre Robin, solo podía ver mientras abría su boca para acabarla de un mordisco ¿Esto acabara así? ¿Robin moriría? ¿Era realmente tan impotente como para no poder hacer más?

No…

Me niego a creer eso…

Cualquier cosa…

Lo que sea…

Solo sálvenla…

"¡ROBIN!" (Zafiro)

Así todo se volvió blanco de un segundo a otro mientras sentía que la fuerza dejaba mi cuerpo…

* * *

"¿Mmm…? ¿Cuándo volví a mi habitación…?" (Zafiro)

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me ardían los ojos ¿El entrenamiento había sido tan intenso? Todo estaba borroso, intentaba darle algo de sentido a todo lo que me rodeaba mientras deslizaba mis pies fuera de mi cama ¿Así se sentía la migraña? No puedo creer que la gente siga tomando aun despues de pasar por este dolor tan punzante…

"¿Zafiro?" (Grey)

"¿Maestro? Lo siento, parece que perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, ahora mismo me preparo para el entrenamiento" (Zafiro)

"No… está bien… necesitas descansar, dime ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" (Grey)

Estaba un poco confundido, pero comencé a organizar mis pensamientos, había terminad mi arma, una breca de seguridad, varios Grimm, un Alpha… Robin… casi todo volvió a mí, exaltado me levante de la cama mientras veía al viejo Grey.

"¡Robin! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Esta ella bien?! ¡¿Las demás cazadoras?!" (Zafiro)

"Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, ya paso, Robin y sus chicas están bien, no están en ningún peligro, piensa Zafiro ¿Qué paso con ese Grimm?" (Grey)

"Blanco… todo está en blanco… el Grimm estaba por devorar a Robin… y luego nada… ¿Qué paso?" (Zafiro)

"Zafiro… hijo… tenemos que hablar…" (Grey)

Todo me daba vueltas, vi como el viejo Grey sacaba algo de su bolsillo, parecía que era un estuche para pupilentes, mientras me daba la espalda note que se estaba quitando unos para guardarlos, nunca había notado que el viejo usaba pupilentes, al guardar los pupilentes se volvió a mí, prácticamente sentí que daba un respiro de aire frío mientras lo observaba.

"Ojos plateados…" (Zafiro)

"Por tu reacción debo de suponer que sabes lo que significa" (Grey)

"Yo… si… se lo que significa, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" (Zafiro)

"¿Aun no lo entiendes? Piensa hijo ¿Qué le sucedió a ese Grimm?" (Grey)

Si bien mi cabeza me estaba matando todavía comencé a pensar, estaba alarmado porque Robin estaba en peligro, todo se habia puesto blanco, un enorme dolor de cabeza, finalmente los puntos parecían caer en su lugar, solo había una posible explicación de lo que sucedió.

"¿Yo… mate a ese Grimm…?" (Zafiro)

"Mas precisamente, fue tu mirada, despertaste tu linaje de ojos plateados, ahora eres un guerrero de ojos plateados" (Grey)

"Me duele la cabeza…" (Zafiro)

"Y con razón, el primer Grimm que acabaste con tu mirada era un Teryx Alpha, incluso yo habría tenido que usar mis ojos para acabarlo" (Grey)

"Yo… solo… Wow…" (Zafiro)

Habia muchas cosas que procesar, había despertado el poder de is ojos plateados, acabado con un gran Grimm Alpha, el viejo Grey me revelo que tenía ojos plateados, pero tenía una pregunta que realmente le tenía que hacer en un momento como este.

"¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos?" (Zafiro)

"Porque nos están cazando, y sinceramente pesaba que mi hija era la última de la línea, hasta apareciste Zafiro…" (Grey)

"¿C-como se llamaba tu hija?" (Zafiro)

"Summer Rose, y mi verdadero nombre es Grey Rose" (Grey)

Y así todos los puntos cayeron en su lugar, un gran amor por las armas, grandes habilidades de lucha, una semblanza que deja humo gris por su velocidad, y lo más importante, ojos plateados, no era que el viejo fuera padre de Ruby Rose, él era el abuelo de Ruby, más importante aún, más punto cayeron en su lugar, Hazel habia dicho que acabaron con guerreros de ojos plateados antes, Grey dijo que necesitaba de sus ojos para acabar con el Grimm ¿De alguna manera lo localizaron por eso? En ese caso… ¿Hazel había matado a Grey antes o durante el progreso de los volúmenes 1-3?

"¿Qué sucede Zafiro?" (Grey)

"Nos están casando… quieren acabar con los ojos plateados… yo solo… tuve algo de suerte…" (Zafiro)

"…" (Grey)

Con un poco de arena metálica improvise una figura de Hazel y Tyrian, de todo el circulo interno de Salem esos 2 eran los que más probablemente fueran a enfrentar a guerreros de ojos plateados, solo podía esperar a darle información y que cuando sucediera todo saliera mejor de lo que parecía.

"El grande es bastante fuerte, parecía no sentir dolor, también consumía Dust para potenciar habilidades, el otro es un Fauno con característica de escorpión, tiene un aguijón muy venenoso, también es muy buen luchador, ellos son los que están acabando con los ojos plateados cuando los encuentran" (Zafiro)

Sus ojos se estrecharon, parecía que quería memorizar cada detalle de las figuras que mostraba, también la información que tenia de ellos, casi podía ver un indicio de enojo en sus ojos, solo podía esperar que el viejo no hiciera nada loco, pero conociéndolo, era posible que si lo hiciera, así que solo me queda esperar lo mejor para él.

"Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, pero ahora que sucedió supongo que se hará" (Grey)

"¿Maestro?" (Zafiro)

"Vamos a intensificar aún más tu entrenamiento, ningún discípulo mio caerá antes esos asesinos" (Grey)

"…" (Zafiro)

Por alguna razón sentía que ya me dolía el cuerpo…


	7. Blanco

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas.  
RWBY y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Rooster Teeth, así como otros personajes son propiedad de sus dueños, solo poseo mi OC.  
Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Blanco**

* * *

"¡¿Qué te pareció eso abuelo?!" (Zafiro)

"Estuvo bien, pero ¡No lo suficientemente bien!" (Grey)

Aquí estaba yo, siendo golpeado de la manera más brutalmente conocida por cualquier hombre, mujer, o niño, seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué esta su buen amigo Zafiro siendo tan brutalizado como saco de boxeo? Luego de que Grey se enterara de quienes son nuestros enemigos el decidió intensificar el ya intenso entrenamiento, incluso Robin parecía preocupada por la manera en que era lanzado de un lado al otro por Grey, pero eso no hiso nada por persuadirla de ser un poco más indulgentes conmigo, parecía que mi imprudencia con el Teryx realmente la marco para ser más brutal también durante sus palizas.

¿Alguien recuerda la habilidad de Obito de ser intangible? Bueno pues parece que eso es básicamente lo que compone la semblanza de los Rose, con el agregado de la gran velocidad, de no ser por la gabardina gris realmente sería casi imposible seguirlo, así que básicamente tengo que enfrentarme a un Obito con super velocidad, versado en el manejo de la espada y pistolas, con poco más de 50 años de experiencia en el campo de batalla, habia una sola palabra que podía expresar mi situación, jodido.

"Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ve a tomar un ligero descanso" (Grey)

"Me duelen las amígdalas… ¿Es eso posible?" (Zafiro)

"Si" (Grey)

Me sentía muerto en vida, el último mes y medio de entrenamiento ha sido lo que sigue de brutal, pero de nuevo, no puedo negar los resultados, aun no sabía cómo estaba mi nivel en comparación con los personajes principales en este momento, realmente esperaba poder probarme a mí mismo, solo esperaba que no fuera de una manera exagerada.

"Bueno, ya no me siento tan muerto, es hora de trabajar" (Zafiro)

Mientras me levantaba y miraba a mi alrededor no podía evitar tener una sensación de logro, todo el cobertizo finalmente habia sido limpiado, se sentía que habia pasado tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco, sonreí un poco para mi mientras me movía de regreso a mi habitación, ya tenía mis cosas listas, mi vuelo a Vale salía por la noche, aún faltaban varias horas para eso.

"Han pasado tantas cosas…" (Zafiro)

Oficialmente la iniciación en Beacon seria dentro de un mes, pero 2 semanas antes se llevarían las pruebas preliminares, esto era principalmente para los que estaban en una situación parecida a la mía en la que no se habia pasado por una escuela de combate, tenía que serlo, despues de todo, Ren, Nora, incluso Blake no fueron a escuelas oficiales o algo parecido.

"Mmm… supongo que la dejare aquí… no quiero perderla ante la posible caída de Beacon…" (Zafiro)

Era muy temprano para sentir nostalgia, pero no podía evitarlo al pasar mi mano por las terribles puntadas de mi chaqueta de cuero, esa primera paliza se sentía tan distante, mis primeros conocidos que se volvieron mi familia, el inicio de mi resolución, no sabía que tanto podía hacer, pero aun si caigo lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Justo a tiempo Zafiro ¿Podrías hacer una última entrega por mí?" (Grey)

"Claro ¿A dónde tengo que ir?" (Zafiro)

"Arriba, a Atlas" (Grey)

Parpadee un poco sorprendido, no era la primera entrega que se hacía a Atlas, despues de todo ahí estaba la academia, era solo la primera vez que yo iría, mientras tomaba el paquete note el símbolo, el lugar y el arma que tendría que entregarlo, era una entrega para Weiss Schenee, casi hago una mueca al pensar en cómo era Weiss en los primeros volúmenes.

"Yo… voy…" (Zafiro)

"Vamos Zafiro, los Schenee no son tan malos… por lo menos las niñas Schenee no lo son… ¿Quién sabe? Podrías encontrar a la princesa en el castillo y yo podría vivir lo suficiente para conocer a mis bisnietos" (Grey)

"Abuelo… por favor… para… solo para…" (Zafiro)

"¿Qué diversión habría en eso? Mira, estas rojo como un tomate" (Grey)

"¡Me voy!" (Zafiro)

Sin dudarlo tomé el paquete y salí corriendo mientras aun podía escuchar la risa del viejo Grey en el fondo, el realmente parece feliz de burlarse de mi persona, sobre todo cuando Raphtalia está cerca, en más de una ocasión se ha vuelto incomodo por la intervención del abuelo, juro que la risa del viejo se podía escuchar por lo menos a 10 calles de distancia.

"Bueno… estoy aquí… tocas, dejas el paquete, te vas, así de simple ¡Bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo!" (Zafiro)

Seriamente no quería tener ningún contacto con ninguno de los personajes principales antes del canon, quería mitigar lo más posible el efecto mariposa para que todo lo que sea arrojado al fuego antes de tiempo, no era Kouzai, con algo de suerte podía completar la entrega sin conocer directamente a Weiss, o peor, su padre.

"…" (Zafiro)

Estuve bastante tentado a decir "¿Qué podría salir mal?" en voz alta, pero realmente no quería tentar al destino, ya habia informado mi llegada y solo esperaba que algún mayordomo recogiera el paquete, realmente llego un mayordomo, era el icónico Klein personalidades múltiples Sieben, al verlo le di una ligera sonrisa, amaba su personaje y su dedicación a Weiss, así que presente el paquete.

"Buenos días, vengo de la tienda de armas Dunkel, firme aquí para finalizar la entrega" (Zafiro)

"Que amable joven, pero me temo que no soy yo quien debe de recibir el paquete, solo soy un mayordomo, acompáñame para que puedas entregarlo" (Klein)

Casi quería ponerme a gritar, paso exactamente lo que no quería que pasara, solo podía dar una media sonrisa torcida, por el brillo en sus ojos parecía que el sujeto habia pensado en algo gracioso, lo sé porque el viejo tenía una mirada muy parecida cuando se le ocurría alguna idea en la que terminaría involucrado, esa idea sería dolorosa.

"Y-yai…" (Zafiro)

Por cada paso que daba sentía que la situación empeoraba, podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en mi frente, así hasta que finalmente llegamos a una habitación donde se encontraban 2 personas, un hombre con cabello blanco y bigote, Jacques Schenee, no muy lejos de él una chica impaciente que apenas me vio entrar me dio una cara enojada, Weiss Schenee.

"Buenos días, vengo de la tienda de armas Dunkel ¿Me podría firmar aquí para finalizar la entrega?" (Zafiro)

Siendo como es aun en este punto de la historia Weiss simplemente se acercó enojada y me arrebato el bolígrafo que tenía para firmar bruscamente antes de arrebatarme su arma, yo simplemente di una sonrisa torcida mientras daba un saludo militar antes de darme media vuelta para alejarme lo más rápido posible de Schenee mayor.

"Espera" (Jacques)

Me quede petrificado en mi lugar, mire por un momento a Klein que tenía una expresión de que su plan habia tenido éxito, medio nervioso me di la vuelta de nuevo para observar al Schenee mayor, verlo solo me recordaba lo mierda que es como ser humano, pero tenía que dar lo mejor de mí ya que no podía simplemente golpearlo en la cara.

"No pude evitar que tenías un arma muchacho ¿Eres un cazador en entrenamiento?" (Jacques)

"Yo… no, aun no… estaba planeando tomar las pruebas de ingreso de este año ya que tenía entrenamiento de varios cazadores abajo en Mantle… pero por ahora soy un simple herrero" (Zafiro)

"Ya veo, ven aquí" (Jacques)

"Ok…" (Zafiro)

Si bien estaba de acuerdo con el abuelo de que nunca debía salir de caza sin mis armas, parecía que esta vez me lo jugo mal al llamar la atención no deseada de él Schenee mayor, un poco incómodamente lo seguí al igual que Weiss, esta última no habia dicho una sola palabra, pero entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su padre, al llegar a un gran salón nos indicó que nos detuviéramos antes de irse.

"Si lo puedes vencer puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso te conseguí asistencia" (Jacques)

Estaba jodido, por el contexto lo único que podía pensar era que estaba atrapado en el tráiler BLANCO, de una manera muy unilateral para mi gusto, le di un vistazo a Weiss que parecía querer echar humo del enojo, a un lado noté como un robot gigante aparecía sosteniendo una gran espada, era el Arma Gigas, la (en teoría) más fuerte invocación de Weiss.

"Sera mejor que no me retrases" (Weiss)

Solo podía suspirar mientras tomaba mi espada y la colocaba en moto rifle, desde el inicio Weiss pareció tomar de frente al Gigas, ella estaba por evitar su primer golpe con la espada, pero entonces tome posición y di una sucesión de 3 disparos rápido, cono, muñeca, espada, en ese orden haciendo que el impulso inicial se perdiera y Weiss pudiera dar el primer golpe sin problemas, al llegar del otro lado simplemente la vi alzar la ceja mientras yo le daba un pulgar.

"Bien, parece que no eres tan inútil" (Weiss)

"Eso es lo mejor que he recibido hoy" (Zafiro)

Regrese al modo espada mientras me movía al frente para dividir su atención, esta vez Gigas fue contra mi balanceando su espada, tome una postura robusta mientras lo detenía usando mi escudo y luego moví mi espada para golpearlo, Weiss aprovecho que estaba distraído y se movió directo a sus piernas haciendo varios ataques rápidos, al ver que lo teníamos acorralado Gigas dio un salto y estrello su espada contra el piso, por la onda de choque tuvimos que alejarnos.

"Tenemos ventaja en movilidad, pero es bastante robusto junto con su gran fuerza, de no ser por mi escudo me habría enviado a volar ¿Alguna idea?" (Zafiro)

"Estoy en eso" (Weiss)

Si bien tuvimos que planear algo, el Gigas no se quedaría simplemente quieto, ambos optamos por separarnos como primer movimiento para mantener su atención dividida, pero parecía que el muy bastardo incluso tenía programación para enemigos múltiples, ambos lados estábamos en un punto muerto, Weiss intento ir por la espada para desarmarlo y acabar con nuestro punto, pero Gigas logro evitarlo y lanzase un golpe, apenas logre colocarme en medio sosteniendo mi escudo.

"¡¿Estas…?!" (Zafiro)

"¡Cuidado!" (Weiss)

Tenía que dárselo, Gigas era más rápido de lo que su apariencia dejaba ver, mientras me distraía para ver si Weiss estaba bien Gigas habia dado una vuelta para ganar impulso mientras arrastraba su espada impactándome, no tenía mi postura lista por lo que fui arrojado atrás junto a Weiss, ambos nos levantamos mirando a Gigas, un poco mareado me lleve la mano a la cabeza, entonces note algo rojo.

"¡Estas sangrando!" (Weiss)

"No te preocupes, la he tenido peor" (Zafiro)

No era broma, el abuelo era brutal, Robin era brutal, las cazadoras felices eran brutales, no me tenían ni un poco de compasión, simplemente me sacudí la sangre que cubría mi ojo izquierdo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Weiss, ella parecía un poco preocupada para su mérito, pero simplemente le di una media sonrisa mientras asentía, acabaríamos con esto de una vez.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida por un momento antes de tomar una mirada decidida, Gigas se acercó rápidamente con su espada, yo tome la mía con ambas manos y la choque contra la suya dejando salir una gran cantidad de chispas, Weiss dio una vuelta y dejo salir una gran cantidad de Dust de hielo aprisionando a Gigas por lo pies mientras yo daba un salto atrás, Gigas de nuevo intento golpearnos con su espada, pero puse mi escudo y recibí el golpe deteniéndolo en seco, Weiss aprovecho y corrió por esta y lo golpeo desarmándolo

Ya sin el Dust de Hielo Gigas intento golpear a Weiss, pero de nuevo me moví sosteniendo mi espada y con un impulso en mis piernas di un corte hacia arriba, parece que el golpe fue suficiente para levantarlo, lo que Weiss aprovecho para sostenerlo en el aire, intercambiamos una mirada, ella salto en el aire y yo me moví detrás del Gigas, luego ambos golpeamos con nuestras armas, ella mientras descendía desde su derecha, yo mientras saltaba desde su izquierda, fui un poco más rápido por unos segundo haciendo que el golpe final fuera de Weiss antes de que Gigas fuera completamente destruido, para finalizar me acerque a Weiss mientras me inclinaba como un mayordomo.

"¿Le fue útil mi asistencia señorita Schenee?" (Zafiro)

"Cállate" (Weiss)

Yo simplemente me reí entre dientes, Weiss también tenía una media sonrisa mientras me observaba, parecía que luchar juntos realmente ayudaba un poco a romper la coraza a su alrededor, ambos nos movimos a la salida donde el Schenee mayor ya no estaba esperando, la sonrisa de Weiss desapareció, parecía que tenían un intercambio silencioso antes de que el mayor me diera una valija que traía con el antes de alejarse, cuando finalmente se fue no pude evitar mirar a Weiss.

"Bueno, eso fue incómodo" (Zafiro)

"No le prestes atención, no vale la pena" (Weiss)

"Si tú lo dices… soy Zafiro Stark, un gusto conocerla señorita Schenee" (Zafiro)

"Weiss Schenee, solo dime Weiss" (Weiss)

"Bueno, supongo que mi trabajo termino, nos vemos" (Zafiro)

"Espera… tu… simplemente no te puedes ir con esa herida, sígueme" (Weiss)

Bueno, su actitud era un poco rara he incomoda, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras dejaba que Weiss liderara el camino, llegamos hasta un pequeño salón donde hiso que me sentara, para su crédito Klein ya estaba esperándonos junto a un botiquín de primeros auxilios, yo le di una mirada y el simplemente miro a otro lado silbando, mientras tanto Weiss había tomado un algodón y el había colocado algo de alcohol, quise limpiarme yo mismo la sangre, pero la mirada de Weiss era una de que solo me callara.

"Ya está, lo siento por la cicatriz" (Weiss)

Parpadee un poco, luego tome mi pergamino y con la aplicación de cámara mire mi rostro, efectivamente era una cicatriz que pasaba por mi ojo izquierdo, no se me veía tan mal, era como la de Weiss… ahí caí, Weiss ya no tenía la singular cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo, de alguna manera parecía que había cambiado un poco las cosas, la bola de nieve había comenzado a descender.

"No te preocupes, las cicatrices quedan mejor en un hombre" (Zafiro)

"Tonto" (Weiss)

* * *

"Regresé…" (Zafiro)

Luego de todo mi altercado en la casa Schenee finalmente regrese a la tienda, en el camino le había dado una mirada al maletín que me dio el Schenee mayor, mezquinamente parecía que solo me dio un poco de polvo de alta calidad por toda esa paliza que recibí, di un suspiro mientras me movía para prender el interruptor ya que la tienda estaba oscura.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Parpadee una vez…

Y otra…

Una última…

Ahí estaba Grey, a su lado Robin, Fiona, Joanna, May, esta última sosteniendo un pequeño pastel que tenía una vela con el número 17, no sabía cómo reaccionar y simplemente me quede quieto, fue así hasta que Joanna me tomo por el cuello antes de comenzar a revolverme el cabello con su otra mano.

"¿Qué pasa con esa falta de reacción chico? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" (Joanna)

"¿Mi cumpleaños?" (Zafiro)

"Ha pasado casi un año desde que te conocemos Zafiro, no sabemos cuándo era exactamente, pero por lo menos queríamos hacerte una pequeña fiesta" (Grey)

Me rasque un poco la cabeza, realmente parecía que en este último año mi cumpleaños pareció a ser algo trivial, lo suficiente para que lo olvidara, técnicamente había pasado hace algunos meses, no podía evitar tener alguna lágrimas en mi rostro, realmente parecía que me había hecho de una singular familia desde que llegue aquí a Mantle.

"Es una lástima que Raphtalia aun este en su viaje de graduación, pero ella también te envía felicitaciones" (Grey)

"Si… gracias… realmente gracias…" (Zafiro)

Les di la mejor sonrisa que podía, todos se acercaron a abrazarme, Robin incluso me dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza, el último fue al abuelo que me dio un abrazo que se sintió en especial familiar, realmente me hacía pensar en mi familia.

"Bien, dicho eso ¡Es hora de los regalos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ver lo que tenemos para ti!" (May)

Sin perder tiempo fui arrastrado por todos a la parte trasera, justo hasta el cobertizo, cuando mire no pude evitar maravillarme, era la motocicleta que había estado tratando de arreglar los últimos meses, casi lo había logrado, pero había unas partes que no estaban disponibles, de alguna manera parecía que se las habían arreglado para conseguirlas, el cuero del asiento se veía totalmente restaurado, la luz principal funcionaba bien, tenía una capa nueva de pintura negra que brillaba aun con la falta de luz, de un lado estaba el símbolo de las cazadoras felices, del otro mi propia estrella, se veía realmente genial.

"¿A qué te sorprendimos?" (May)

"No fue fácil, básicamente tuvimos que buscar por todos lado para encontrar las partes faltantes" (Joanna)

"Teníamos algunos conocidos que nos ayudaron con la pintura, espero que no te enoje que agregáramos también nuestro símbolo" (Fiona)

"Oficialmente, eres el hermano menor de las cazadoras felices" (Robin)

"Por su sonrisa, creo que le encanto" (Grey)

No solo eso, no podía evitarlo, habían hecho todo eso por mí, no podía evitar sonreír mientras le daba otro abrazo a Robin, esta se sorprendió un poco antes de devolvérmelo sonriendo, el resto estaba sonriendo también, tras un par de segundos finalmente nos separamos.

"Y este es de mi parte, espero que te guste…" (Grey)

Grey me paso un pequeño paquete que parecía mal envuelto, el viejo era bueno en muchas cosas, pero parecía que envolver regalos no era una de ellas, apenas abrí el paquete me sorprendí, mire a Grey para ver si no era una broma, pero el simplemente asintió mientras terminaba de rasgar la envoltura y extender su regalo frente a mí.

"Este… solía ser de mi hija, siempre tuvo algo con los héroes y le gustaba siempre usar este tipo de cosas" (Grey)

No tenía palabras para lo que tenía frente a mí, era la icónica capa blanca con interior rojo, misma en la que Ruby se había basado para su propia capa roja, que Grey me la diera significaba tantas cosas, no pude evitar sostenerla mientras trataba de reprimir un poco más mis lágrimas.

"Gracias… abuelo…" (Zafiro)

"Ven aquí hijo, déjame darte otro abrazo" (Grey)

* * *

"Ahora si luces como todo un cazador" (Robin)

Mi pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños/despedida finalmente había terminado, todos nos habíamos movido hasta la bahía donde despegaría mi vuelo a Vale, era bueno que mis maletas de viaje se ajustaran a mi moto así que podía dejarlo todo junto en la zona de carga, algunos libros, algo de ropa, cosas que había juntado durante mi tiempo en Mantle, también tenía una carta que Grey me pidió entregara a Ozpin en Beacon, era para que me pusiera en contacto con Taiyang Xiao Long, el padre de Yang y Ruby, una manera fácil de conocer la otra parte del equipo Ruby.

Llevaba puesto mi atuendo de combate oficial, unas botas cafés con punta de acero, un pantalón gris robusto un poco suelto con unas rodilleras azules, un cinturón de cuero café con varias bolsas al mejor estilo de los trajes del capitán América, unos guantes también cafés sin dedo que cubrían medio camino de mi antebrazo, una camisa azul blindada que tenía unos detalles en rojo y blanco en la manga corta junto con la icónica estrella en el centro del pecho, un par de correas para sostener mi escudo y espada en mis espalda, por ultimo para completarlo una capa con capucha blanca he interior rojo alrededor de mis hombros que cubría mis armas, de inmediato me llego a la mente aquel dibujo que me habían dado uno de los niños hace casi un año, ahora realmente tenía la capa para ser un super cazador.

"Supongo que ya es hora…" (Zafiro)

"Una última cosa Zafiro" (Grey)

"¿Qué sucede abuelo?" (Zafiro)

"Zafiro, en este mundo ya hay muchos cazadores fuerte, pero lo que en realidad necesita es a más personas como tú, pase lo que pase en Beacon prométeme algo, que seguirás siendo tú, no un cazador perfecto, sino un buen hombre" (Grey)

Asentí firmemente y di la vuelta para abordar la nave, no sin antes darle una última mirada a mi familia sobre mi hombro, todos sonreían, no sé cómo serían las cosas la próxima vez que callera en Mantle, pero daría lo mejor de mí.

Este era oficialmente mi primer paso…

Grandes peligros…

Muchas conspiraciones…

Enemigos posiblemente invencibles…

Pero también habría una gran recompensa…

Buenos amigos…

No estaría solo.

"Y nunca lo estaré" (Zafiro)

* * *

***Ding***

**¡Nueva ruta desbloqueada!**

**Rutas actuales:**

**Anillos azules (Raphtalia X Zafiro)**

**La princesa y el cazador (Weiss X Zafiro)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Negro y Verde

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas.  
RWBY y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Rooster Teeth, así como otros personajes son propiedad de sus dueños, solo poseo mi OC.  
Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Negro**

* * *

"Disculpe ¿Dónde puedo subir mi moto?" (Zafiro)

"¿Mmm? Oh, puedes llevarla al último vagón, generalmente ahí dejan estos vehículos, no olvides etiquetarlo"

"¡Gracias!" (Zafiro)

Aquí estaba yo, moviendo mi motocicleta al vagón de carga del tren, seguramente se preguntarán ¿Qué hace su buen amigo Zafiro moviéndose en tren? Es sencillo, luego de 1 semana de viaje por aire (sin ningún incidente) finalmente había llegado a Vale, pero solo el continente, desde donde aterrizamos todavía faltaba por lo menos medio día de viaje para llegar, tenía 3 opciones, viajar en un Bullhead, viajar en tren, o hacer el viaje por mi propia cuenta.

La opción de vuelo la descarte de inmediato, sin una licencia de cazador o aprendiz realmente era costoso darse el lujo de un viaje en un Bullhead, no quería desperdiciar mucho Lien en eso, hacer el viaje por mí mismo parecía factible, pero no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el lugar y con mi pobre sentido de dirección estaba seguro de que lo pagaría más caro, lo que me dejaba la opción del tren, era bastante económico y me llevaba directo a mi destino sin perderme, fue casi un milagro que no me perdiera de camino a la estación.

"Que cutre…" (Zafiro)

Bien, seriamente el viaje en tren se veía mejor en las películas y series, pero mientras me movía a mi lugar todo se veía tan… normal, posiblemente mis expectativas era un poco altas, pero vamos, en un mundo un tanto fantástico esperarías que hubiera algo más que un cutre espacio de 4 asientos que se miraba entre sí, simplemente di un medio suspiro mientras me sentaba.

"¡Ah!"

"¡Ah!" (Zafiro)

"Eto, eto, lo siento…"

"No, yo lo siento… no te vi ahí…" (Zafiro)

Justo cuando me senté apareció alguien, más precisamente parecía que se hiso visible, era una chica, tenía un vestido de color beige, un chaleco verde con un cinturón utilitario parecido al mio, una botas y protectores de brazo marrones, en su espalda parecía llevar un arma, pero no podía ver bien cual era, su cabello y ojos era de color verde brillante, un par de orejas como de zorro se alzaban sobre su cabeza, ya me habia encontrado con Raphtalia ¿Qué más daba encontrarme con el homologo Fauno de Rishia en este mundo?

"Yo… eto… eto…"

"No te preocupes, pero parece que realmente tienes una Semblanza genial ¿Invisibilidad?" (Zafiro)

"Yo... eto... sí… es invisibilidad…"

"¡Eso es asombroso! Me llamo Zafiro Stark" (Zafiro)

"Yo… yo soy Hijau Moisia… ¿Un gusto?" (Hijau)

"¡Mucho gusto!" (Zafiro)

Extendí mi mano mientras intentaba dar mi mejor sonrisa, sabía que los Faunos realmente la pasaban mal en este mundo, pero para que fuera así de tímida realmente tenía que pasarla mal, un poco vacilante finalmente extendió la mano para estrechar la mía, sin inmutarme ni un poco la tome firmemente mientras sin dejar mi sonrisa, parecía que algo de su timidez se fue.

"Eto… ¿No te molesta que sea… un Fauno?" (Hijau)

"¿Molestarme? Nah, mi mejor amiga es Fauno, sinceramente no entiendo porque los tratan tan diferente, desde mi punto de vista somos básicamente iguales" (Zafiro)

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Tienes toda la razón!" (Hijau)

Por fin parecía alegrarse, ella parecía ser originaria de Patch, también había estudiado en Signal, parecía que sus padres era humano y Fauno, por eso se emocionó cuando dije que no había diferencia, aun actuaba un poco tímida, pero felizmente me mostros su arma, cuando la vi bien me sorprendió ya que conocía esa arma.

"Este es Chatereus II, es un arco supuesto de hoja, también un rifle de corto alcance" (Hijau)

"¿Chatereus II?" (Zafiro)

"¡Si! Me base en diseño del arco de mi madre, ella es parte de uno de los mejores equipo graduados en Beacon, el equipo SLVR" (Hijau)

Bueno, eso era sorprendente, parecía que aquí mi recién conocía amiga Fauno era hija de Vella Moisia, mejor conocida por el trabajo de Mark Zhang en el tráiler de Viridian de SLVR, incluso su arma parecía ser casi exactamente la misma, lo único diferente era la paleta de colores que parecían coincidir mejor con Hijau.

"Es genial, yo tengo este escudo, bonito, resistente, y tengo esta espada que cambia a rifle francotirador de largo alcance" (Zafiro)

Ambos continuamos platicando tranquilamente, tener a alguien hacía que el viaje fuera mucho menos cutre de lo que esperarías, por otra parte, la vista en el exterior era bastante única, de un momento a otro podrías ver como la vista cambiaba a la de un bosque, era el icónico bosque de Forever Fall, mientras pasábamos por una ligera pendiente no pude evitar pensar en lo parecido que era esto al tráiler negro…

"No puede pasar 2 veces seguidas… ¿Verdad?" (Zafiro)

* * *

El bosque se encontraba silencioso, tan tranquilo y sereno, tal tranquilidad solo se veía interrumpida por su compañero acercándose a ella, tenían una misión, abordar el tren que llevaba una carga de la compañía Schenee y destruir esos suministros… por lo menos eso era lo único que esperaba que fuera, su compañero podría tener una agenda diferente, su comportamiento más reciente así se lo mostraba, solo podía esperar que estuviera equivocada, y esta misión era lo que probaría si sus sospechas era correctas, no quería ver a su compañero Adam convertido en un monstruo.

"Es hora…" (Adam)

Ella simplemente asintió mientras se ponía de pie, ambos se comenzaron a mover hasta el borde de un acantilado, ambos se deslizaron por la tierra y cayeron perfectamente sobre los vagones del tren, aparentemente era unos 10 vagones de pasajeros junto otros 10 de carga, siendo una considerable cantidad de estos de la compañía Schenee, solo tenían que destruir el contenido y partir, nada más.

"Vamos, nuestro objetivo está cerca del fondo" (Adam)

No tardaron nada en llegar a su objetivo, no muy bien recibidos si un comité de bienvenida en forma de Alestian Knight-130 son una señal de eso, la gata y el toro se movieron de manera poca o nada sorprendida, este tipo de cosas eran un estándar para mantener sus suministros seguros.

La gata podía hacer uso completo de su agilidad en el espacio reducido en el que se encontraban cortando sin dificultades 3 robots con sus armas, las balas comenzaron a llover, pero la gata era mejor que eso y rápidamente se quedó fuera de manera segura, no tardaron mucho en acabar con una buena cantidad de robots antes de pasar al siguiente vagón.

Parecía que el trabajo se llevaría sin problemas al entrar al vagón Schenee sin muchos problemas, por un momento pensaron que habían terminado, pero antes de que pudieran hace algo un enorme Spider-Droide callo justo frente a ambos.

"Blake, conseguirme algo de tiempo" (Adam)

Aunque con un poco de dudas Blake simplemente asintió ya que tenía una idea de lo que su compañero podría hacer, se apresuró hacia la gran maquina y comenzó a lanzar una rápida sucesión de ataques, el droide podía ser muy fuerte, pero por su tamaño perdía mucha movilidad, cosa que Blake podía aprovechar al máximo

Tras un unos minutos Blake miro a su compañero, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en color rojo, todo habia terminado en un solo golpe rápido partiendo a la araña por la mitad dejando atrás una gran explosión, ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se movieron de nuevo por los vagones.

* * *

"Solo parece que nuestra suerte no es tan buena realmente…" (Zafiro)

Quería pensar que no era posible, pero cuando escuchas una gran explosión en la parte trasera de un tren comienzas a esperar lo peor, las personas a nuestro alrededor se veían bastante asustadas, era natural en esta situación, tome mis armas para comenzar a moverme, si bien Blake podía dejar a Adam, aun había el riesgo de que el toro loco decidiera hacer explotar las cargas que probablemente tenía con él, me voltee para ver a Hijau para decirle que se quedara, pero ella ya estaba preparada con su rifle, simplemente la mire y asentí, parecía que la chica zorro tenía un interruptor muy parecido al de Velvet, de una tímida Fauno, a una fiera guerrera.

Ambos comenzamos a movernos por los vagones lo más rápido que podíamos, si bien las personas aun parecían tener algo de incertidumbre parecía que el ver a algo parecido a cazadores ayudaba a tranquilizar a todo el mundo, cuando llegamos a los últimos vagones Hijau me tomo de la mano y note que ambos nos volvimos invisibles o algo muy parecido, eso me tomo por sorpresa por unos segundos antes de comenzar a movernos con cuidado, la cantidad de destrucción que se podía era de esperarse, mucho viejos modelos de robots habían sido destruidos, al avanzar un poco más se podían ver algunos restos de la araña.

Sin soltarme de Hijau más o menos comencé a escribir con mis dedos, teníamos que estar alerta, cuando llegamos al penúltimo vagón se podía ver a cierto toro y chica gato, aun oculto por su máscara podía sentir la mirada de enojo al mirar todo el Dust de la compañía Schenee, Blake parecía preocupada ya que parecía poder sentir lo mismo que yo.

"Esto es todo Blake, ahora haremos volar todo el tren" (Adam)

Todos nos horrorizamos, sabía que el tipo era extremo, pero llegar a esto, solo podía dar un respiro de aire frío, Hijau también pareció tensarse si lo que podía sentir era correcto, exhalé, tenía que detener a este lunático si o si, no había puntos medios, podía ver que Blake estaba discutiendo con Adam me puse a pensar en que podía hacer.

"¡Eso no está bien! ¡Eso no es lo que es White Fang!" (Blake)

"¡Abre los ojos Blake! Nada ha cambiado a pesar de lo que hacemos, toda nuestra gente maltratada, golpeada y explotada, intentamos ser pacíficos, pero YA NO, ahora vámonos" (Adam)

"¡No! Esto está mal, matar esas personas no nos traerá nada, simplemente nos hará asesinos" (Blake)

"¡No seas tonta Blake! Los viejos métodos no sirven, nos tratan como basura, es hora de devolverles el gesto" (Adam)

Se podía sentir su furia aumentar en cada momento, por su expresión Blake debería de sentir lo mismo, exhale de nuevo, lo que estaba punto de hacer seria doloroso, Adam coloco la carga explosiva y luego fue a tomar a Blake, pero antes de que lo hiciera un escudo paso volando entre los 2 revotando en un par de contenedores y regresando a mi

"Deberías de escuchar a tu compañera, lo que estas por hacer no traerá nada bueno consigo" (Zafiro)

"¡¿Cómo?!" (Adam)

También me preguntaba cómo era posible que nos acercáramos tanto sin que se dieran cuenta, pero le preguntaría a Hijau más tarde, ahora lo importante era detener al toro loco, debíamos tener cuidado, un paso en falso y la carga explotaría con nosotros incluidos, intercambie una mirada entre la bomba y el toro.

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso" (Adam)

"Muy tarde" (Zafiro)

"Humano asqueroso" (Adam)

"¡Adam, para!" (Blake)

"¿Qué haces Blake?" (Adam)

Sin dudarlo Blake se interpuso entre Adam y yo, con su manos extendidas miro fijamente a Adam, originalmente tenía pensado llamar la atención de Adam sobre mi para que Hijau se pudiera escabullir y encargarse de la carga, pero este desarrollo en el que no estoy siendo golpeado de inmediato también me agradaba, solo podía rezar que tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente.

"Por favor para esto, no está bien, de esto no se trata White Fang, no terrorismo, se trata de igualdad, si sigues con esto, entonces… ¡Entonces dejare White Fang!" (Blake)

Y el plan de no ser golpeado se fue a la basura, ella simplemente habia decidido apretar el peor conjunto de botones, aprete el agarre sobre mi espada y prepare mi escudo para saltar frente a Blake si Adam decidía atacar, decir que estaba nervioso era poco, prácticamente le suplicaba a los hermanos dioses que mi muerte no fuera antes de que comenzara la trama principal.

"No quiero un mundo donde Faunos mate a otros humanos, quiero un mundo donde ambos podamos vivir juntos en paz" (Blake)

"Blake… no sabía…" (Adam)

"Está bien Adam, no es demasiado tarde" (Blake)

Por un momento Adam se acercó a Blake para envolverla en un abrazo, de inmediato me tense al ver eso, Blake siendo como es envolvió ambas manos alrededor de él y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, Hijau también pareció notar la atención ya que dejo caer un momento su invisibilidad mientras trazaba su arco, Adam comenzó a agarrar su arma, era momento de actuar.

"No sabía… ¡Que traicionarías a tus hermanos y hermanas por un HUMANO!" (Adam)

La espada de Adam se movió rápidamente directamente al abdomen de Blake, apenas logre generar suficiente energía electromagnética para desviar la espada de Adam lo suficiente mientras arrojaba de nuevo mi escudo para recibir todo el impacto, arrastre a Blake detrás de mi mientras el sonido de varios disparos sonaba, era el arco de Hijau que habia logrado hacer retroceder lo suficiente a Adam, arrastre mi escudo de vuelta a su lugar y Hijau callo junto a nosotros, todos miramos al toro enloquecido.

"Ríndete hombre, te superamos en número" (Zafiro)

"Asqueroso humano, no eres más que una monstruosidad" (Adam)

"Olla a tetera, no creo que seas quien para hablar" (Zafiro)

Enojado el primero en moverse fue Adam, rápido lo intercepte con mi escudo mientras trataba de golpear con mi espada, pero se movió lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar el golpe con su propia espada, debía de tener cuidado de no dejarlo cargar demasiado, no quería ser partido en 2 sin darme cuenta, lo mejor que tenía era jugar una pelea defensiva, lo más difícil era mantener la velocidad mientras intercambiamos ataques, parecía que mantenerlo concentrado en mi sería más fácil de lo que creía.

"Maldita escoria" (Adam)

Estaba tan concentrado en intercambiar golpes que apenas note a tiempo una patada que se acercaba a mí, el golpe me obligo a tomar distancia, pero Hijau aprovecho el momento para desatar una rápida sucesión de ataques, increíblemente varios atravesaron la defensa de Adam, parecía que mi nueva amiga podía disparar más rápido de lo que el toro podía interceptar, el mismo toro parecía sorprendido por eso, lo suficiente para que me moviera y le diera un golpe directo con mi escudo haciéndolo retroceder.

"No me rendiré ¡No hasta que entregue la justicia que la humanidad merece!" (Adam)

"¡Corran!" (Blake)

Parecía que Blake por fin había salido de su shock por la reacción de Adam, justo a tiempo para advertirnos, el toro se comenzó a iluminar el luz roja, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba así que sin dudar retrocedí mientras tomaba a Hijau y Blake para colocarlas detrás de mi escudo, apenas fueron 2 segundos los que tuve de margen de maniobra antes de que se escuchara el impacto pesado en mi escudo.

"¿Qué?" (Adam)

Aproveche que estaba lo suficientemente desconcertado para lanzar mi escudo, con un golpe contundente y un revote el escudo regreso a mí, lo ajuste de nuevo en su lugar y rápidamente di otro golpe directo a Adam en la cara seguido de una patada para mandar su espada lejos, como tiro de gracia cargue mi espada y lance un gran corte liberando toda la electricidad directamente a Adam, el impacto lo mando a volar estrellándose en una de las cajas.

"Blake… ¿Por qué…?" (Adam)

Observe un poco más, pero parecía que no volvería a levantarse, podía sentir como toda la tensión dejaba mi cuerpo, había luchado contra el maldito Adam y de alguna manera me las había arreglado para salir victorioso, con ayuda de mi nueva amiga, pero a fin de cuentas era una victoria.

"Viejo, me retracto de todas las maldiciones que te dije, tu entrenamiento realmente valió la pena" (Zafiro)

"¿Sigue… vivo…?" (Blake)

"La carga apenas fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, vivirá" (Zafiro)

"Ya veo… gracias por eso…" (Blake)

"Solo hicimos lo que podíamos" (Zafiro)

"Chicos, no es por interrumpir, pero ¿Alguno sabe cómo desactivar una bomba? Esto realmente no entraba en nuestras materias en Signal" (Hijau

Ambos nos vimos, la bomba estaba activada y marcaba 5 minutos, Blake rápidamente se levantó y fue directo a la bomba, puso una secuencia numérica, pero en lugar de desactivarlo el reloj se adelantó todo un minuto, Hijau y yo nos volvimos a Blake que parecía tan alarmada como nosotros.

"No sabes cómo desactivarla ¿Cierto?" (Zafiro)

"No…" (Blake)

Quería llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas, rápidamente comencé a pensar varias maneras diferentes de abordar el problema, mire mi espada, la cargue, tal vez podría funcionar esto de alguna manera, con cuidado cargue mi espada y comencé a cortar alrededor de donde estaba la bomba, no quería arriesgarme a que si la quitaba directamente explotara, la tarea me tomo cerca de 2 minutos, rápidamente salí del vagón y la arroje en el bosque, tras un par de minutos más sonó la explosión, parecía que habíamos librado esto por poco.

"Bueno, estamos vivos" (Zafiro)

Todos dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio, Hijau habia encontrado algunas cuerdas para amarrar al toro enloquecido por si despertaba, parecía que de alguna manera nos las habíamos arreglado para salvar nuestro pellejo, la única que parecía tensa aún era Blake.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a entregar?" (Blake)

"Podría, sí, pero me parece mejor idea en la que mi amiga aquí presente te vuelva un poco invisible y te ayude a moverte a un lugar seguro" (Zafiro)

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" (Blake)

"Bueno, escuchamos nuestra parte justa de conversación entre tu compañero y tú, alguien que cree en la verdadera paz entre Fauno y Humano no merece quedar dentro de una cárcel" (Zafiro)

"¡Si! ¡Yo también ayudare!" (Blake)

Eso y no querer arruinar la línea argumental aún más, Blake parpadeo sorprendida, pero antes de que lograra decir nada Hijau la tomo por la mano haciéndose invisibles ambas, si el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose era una indicación, parecía que las 2 ya habían dejado el lugar, mire a Adam que parecía estar recuperando la conciencia, rápidamente le plante un golpe con mi escudo dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

"Bueno… ¿Ahora qué?" (Zafiro)

* * *

"Ahí va…" (Hijau)

Luego de todo el desastre que pasamos pase a explicar la situación al personal den tren, que a su vez informaron a las autoridades, apenas llegamos a la estación fueron por Adam y se lo llevaron, no quería realmente llamar la atención así que con la ayuda de Hijau que nos tomaba de las manos a Blake y a mi logramos escabullirnos de la multitud hasta donde podía ir a recoger mi moto.

"Supongo que es una de esas experiencia que jamás olvidas" (Zafiro)

"Si… gracias por todo… de verdad gracias…" (Blake)

"A pesar de todo hiciste lo correcto, no te aflijas demasiado" (Hijau)

Ya fuera de la estación Hijau se despidió de nosotros, parecía que se estaría quedando con una amiga suya mientras llegaba el tiempo para las pruebas en Beacon, esperaba que nos pudiéramos encontrar de nuevo, ella parecía ser una gran compañera de equipo.

"¿Alguna idea de que vas a hacer ahora?" (Zafiro)

"No, ninguna, solo… no se… me siento un poco perdida…" (Blake)

"La tienes difícil… este…" (Zafiro)

"Blake" (Blake)

"Yo soy Zafiro, nuestra otra amiga Fauno era Hijau, por si la vez de nuevo" (Zafiro)

"Si… lo tendré en cuenta…" (Blake)

Así simplemente nos encontrábamos los 2 caminando por las calles de Vale mientras yo arrastraba mi moto, me rasque un poco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, quería ayudarla aunque sea un poco, tal vez darle un empujón para que también fuera a Beacon, busque un poco y logre ver una cafetería, jugaría un poco mis cartas.

"Sabes… yo no voy a pretender que se por lo que estas pasando, pero si quieres puedo escucharte" (Zafiro)

"No es necesario… yo…" (Blake)

"Blake, no te pediré que confíes en mí, pero si necesitas a alguien que te escuche aquí estoy" (Zafiro)

"Realmente me sorprende lo bien que se lo tomaron los 2" (Blake)

"Mi mejor amiga es Fauno, solo para el registro también conocí a Hijau hoy, puede que suene un poco raro, pero estoy un poco más dispuesto a creer en un Fauno que en un humano, yo sé qué tipo de personas somos" (Zafiro)

"Eres extraño, de buena manera" (Blake)

"Gracias, me lo dicen todo el tiempo" (Zafiro)

Parecía que por fin Blake se habia relajado un poco, la manera en que Adam intento matarla seguramente la marco, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser el rarito para animarla un poco, no es mucho, pero esperaba que ayudara en algo para aligerar la tensión.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos mientras tomamos un café?" (Zafiro)

"Seguro… aunque prefiero el té" (Blake)

* * *

***Ding***

**¡Nueva ruta desbloqueada!**

**Rutas actuales:**

**Anillos azules (Raphtalia X Zafiro)**

**La princesa y el cazador (Weiss X Zafiro)**

**Valor interior (Hijau X Zafiro)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Estableciendo objetivos

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, siempre son bienvenidas.  
RWBY y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Rooster Teeth, así como otros personajes son propiedad de sus dueños, solo poseo mi OC.  
Que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Estableciendo objetivos.**

* * *

"Esto es felicidad" (Zafiro)

"¿No es demasiada azúcar?" (Blake)

"¿No te gusta el pescado?" (Zafiro)

"Touché" (Blake)

Aquí estaba yo, sentado en una cafetería consumiendo una cantidad diabética de dulces con una gata Fauno de compañía, seguramente se preguntará ¿Qué está haciendo su buen amigo Zafiro con un personaje del elenco principal de manera tan tranquila? Bueno, luego de encontrar un lugar en el que dejar mi motocicleta con mis cosas le ofrecí a Blake una invitación a comer, tenía bastante hambre, la cantidad de electricidad generada realmente me hacía quemar calorías.

"Mmm" (Zafiro)

"¿Entonces…?" (Blake)

"¿Entonces?" (Zafiro)

"¿No vas a preguntar nada?" (Blake)

Miré mi taza de chocolate frio, realmente no tenía nada que preguntar puesto que ya lo sabía todo, pero no podía decir eso, tampoco quería forzarla a decirme nada, así que simplemente dije mis pensamientos honesto ante la situación.

"Seguramente tienes tu historia… si quieres decírmela o no lo dejo a tu criterio ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" (Zafiro)

"¿Por qué no me entregaron?" (Blake)

"Independientemente de la razón que tenías para estar ahí, vi que creías en lo que decías, así que me arriesgué" (Zafiro)

"¿Y si te equivocas?" (Blake)

"Tengo fe en las personas, y me alegra decir hasta ahorita que eso no me ha decepcionado, tan simple como eso, aun si me equivoco es solo una lección más que aprender, la única que puede juzgar si me equivoque eres tú ¿Lo hice?" (Zafiro)

"…" (Blake)

Blake se quedó ahí, simplemente mirando su taza de té, como si todas las respuesta fueran a aparecer ahí, por mi parte estaba más concentrado viendo sus orejas de gato, en el tráiler se mostraba con su moño, pero ahora no tenía uno, era bastante interesante ver como se movían, daban ganas de acariciarlas, quería ver si reaccionaba igual que Raphtalia, a ella le encantaba que le acariciara sus orejas.

"Su orden señorita"

"Yo no…" (Blake)

"Fui yo, no me agrada comer solo y creí que también tendrías hambre" (Zafiro)

Blake se quedó mirando un poco lo que ordene, una ensalada con un emparedado de atún, era algo simple, pero por su expresión al darle una mordida parecía que le gustaba, sus orejas incluso se levantaron, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se detuviera en seco mientras se me quedaba mirando, nada en este mundo me preparo para sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Esto es una cita?" (Blake)

Prácticamente me atragante con lo que estaba comiendo, rápido le di un trago a mi chocolate dejando que todo pasara, con mi vida un poco menos en riesgo mire a Blake que por alguna razón parecía no apartar la mirada de mis ojos, como si intentara penetrar mi alma con eso.

"Cielos no ¿Realmente crees que llevaría a una chica una cita luego de conocerla por unas horas?" (Zafiro)

"¿Eso es no?" (Blake)

Sus orejas cayeron…

"B-b-b-bueno, n-no es como si no me agradara la idea… tus orejas son bastante bonitas… y-y-y… mejor me callo" (Zafiro)

Se estaba riendo, podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja, por alguna razón parecía que a todo el mundo le gustaba molestarme, Raphtalia era especialmente sugestiva a veces, incluso podría creer que hablaba enserio, pero sabía que mi suerte en ese tipo de cosas era aún peor de lo normal, simplemente le di a Blake una mirada fulminante.

"Lo siento, parecías tan fácil de molestar" (Blake)

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara o algo así? Casi todos mis conocidos se meten conmigo" (Zafiro)

"Quizás, pareces tener eso a tu alrededor, algo que te hace más accesible y fácil de burlarse de ti" (Blake)

Puede que se burlara de mí, pero por lo menos ahora parecía tener un mejor estado de ánimo, ambos nos quedamos en un silencio tranquilo, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra comida, tras un rato terminamos y dejamos la cafetería, de nuevo estábamos moviéndonos por Vale, parecía que anochecería pronto.

"Creo que es hora de buscar donde quedarse" (Zafiro)

"Quizás… yo sepa dónde podemos quedarnos" (Blake)

Parpadee un poco, fuimos por mi moto y comencé a seguir las indicaciones de Blake, Vale era más grande de lo que parecía, luego de una hora de viaje finalmente llegamos al lugar indicado, debería de esperarlo, en muchos casos parecía que Blake y Tukson era conocidos, debería de ser así si terminamos en la tienda de libros Tukson, hogar de todos los libros bajo el sol, nos movimos por un callejón y Blake fue la primera en moverse a una puerta para tocar.

"¿Quién viene tan… tarde…? ¿Blake?" (Tukson)

"Hola Tukson… ¿Podríamos… pasar…?" (Blake)

"Claro…" (Tukson)

Por un momento Tukson me dio una mirada, Blake asintió, yo sonreí mientras lo saludaba, se movió a un lado de la puerta y ambos nos movimos, parecía que la puerta daba a un almacén así que podía poner mi moto con mis cosas ahí mientras seguía a Tukson y Blake, nuestro grupo había llegado hasta una pequeña sala donde nos acomodamos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" (Tukson)

"Deje White Fang" (Blake)

Y la bomba callo, Tukson parpadeo un par de veces antes de captar bien lo que Blake decía.

"Tu… solo… ¿Qué?" (Tukson)

"Como escuchaste, deje White Fang… y a Adam" (Blake)

"¿Cómo lo tomo él?" (Tukson)

"Mal, si es que el tratar de matarme era una indicación" (Blake)

"¿Y este?" (Tukson)

"Hola" (Zafiro)

"Él es Zafiro… me ayudo a salir viva de mi altercado con Adam, él y una chica Fauno, lo detuvieron y me sacaron de manera segura…" (Blake)

"¿Por qué?" (Tukson)

"Es la tercera vez hoy, lo dejare en que era lo correcto, punto" (Zafiro)

"Adam intento volar el tren que llevaba los suministros de Schenee, no podía dejarlo hacer eso, White Fang no significa eso" (Blake)

"Sinceramente Blake, me da gusto que finalmente lo veas de esa manera, yo deje White Fang por la misma razón, pero lo más importante ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" (Tukson)

Ambos la miramos, ella había evitado eso deliberadamente todo el día, me senté tranquilamente para comenzar a darle mantenimiento a mis armas, debía de asegurarme de siempre tenerlas en su mejor condición, fue mientras pulía mi escudo que me di cuenta de que estaba observándome a través de este así que me volteé para mirarla.

"¿Qué?" (Zafiro)

"Yo también voy a ir a Beacon" (Blake)

"Sabes que eso no es necesario ¿Verdad?" (Zafiro)

"Si lo es, quiero poder hacer la diferencia, quiero poder traer un mundo donde Faunos y Humanos convivan como iguales, que puedan pelear hombro a hombro… justo como tú y Hijau lo hicieron hoy, creo que ser cazadora ayudara en eso, aunque sea un poco" (Blake)

Tukson miro a Blake con una ligera sonrisa, yo estaba feliz ya que parecía que seguiría el camino de la historia, me seque el sudor mental al saber que no lo había arruinado, Blake me miro por unos momentos más, yo simplemente asentí y me acerque extendiéndole la mano.

"Por lo que está por venir, espero que nos llevemos bien" (Zafiro)

"Si, igualmente" (Blake)

* * *

Para el registro…

…

…

Espera…

Eso no era mio…

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" (Blake)

"Rompo la cuarta pared" (Zafiro)

"Estas loco" (Blake)

"Dime un solo genio que no lo este" (Zafiro)

Me alegraba decir que el resto de la semana la pase relativamente tranquilo, Tukson nos dejó quedarnos en su librería, a cambio estuvimos ayudando en el lugar, durante eso tiempo tuve la oportunidad de ver el infame libro que Blake leía la mayor parte del tiempo, Ninjas Love, había sentimientos encontrados cuando acabe el primer libro.

Lo diré de cierta manera, no era tan malo, tampoco tan pornográfico como uno esperaría que fuera, la razón de los sentimientos difíciles era que esto se parecía a una versión un poco más sexualizada de Naruto, de nuevo, no era tan malo, pero ver una historia convertida en eso… te hacia preguntarte como demonios lo hicieron… lo peor es que ni siquiera así se salva del relleno…

"Bueno, ya casi es hora, supongo que debemos prepararnos" (Zafiro)

"Si, gracias por afinar mi arma, te lo compensare" (Blake)

"No le des importancia, solo lo hacía porque quería" (Zafiro)

"Buena suerte, chicos" (Tukson)

Subimos a mi moto mientras Tukson nos despedía, él era realmente un buen tipo, no sabía que día aparecerían los compinches de Cinder, pero si tenía que pasar todos los días para evitarlos así lo haría, lo mejor que tenía era que sería hasta el comienzo del segundo semestre así que actuaría a partir de ahí.

Luego de un par de indicaciones y desvíos finalmente llegamos hasta nuestro destino, debía de serlo si la cantidad de chicos de nuestra edad era una indicación, ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y entramos el edificio, parecía que era una gran arena, no podía evitar sonreír, este era el lugar donde se definiría nuestro destino, Blake a ver mi sonrisa se acercó un poco más.

"Sabes, me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué quieres ser cazador?" (Blake)

"Mmm… es un poco complicado… supongo que es porque esperaba hacer lo correcto" (Zafira)

"¿Lo correcto?" (Blake)

"Hace un año literalmente lo había perdido todo, solo conserve lo que tenía sobre mí, incluido mi escudo, realmente no sabía que hacer parado en las calle de Mantle en Atlas…" (Zafiro)

"Lo siento, no sabía…" (Blake)

"No te preocupes, es cuando no tienes nada que puedes convertirte en todo, mientras me estaba hundiendo en mi autocompasión llego un ataque Grimm, comencé a correr… pero algo me detuvo…" (Zafiro)

"¿Qué fue?" (Blake)

"Un grupo de niños siendo protegidos por una cazadora herida, todo el mundo los ignoraba ya que era Fauno… yo era un simple civil… sin aura… sin entrenamiento… sin un arma… pero no podía dejarlos… no podía llamarme persona si lo hacía" (Zafiro)

"Eso es muy noble…" (Blake)

"Fui apaleado, era un maldito Alpha Beowolver, pero saber que los niños estaban bien cuando por suerte salí vivo, realmente lleno algo dentro de mí, no tenía nada… pero de alguna manera lo conseguí todo, una nueva familia, buenos amigos, un propósito" (Zafiro)

"¿Cuál es ese propósito?" (Blake)

"Esperanza, quiero traer esperanza, aun cuando los días sean oscuros, siempre habrá esperanza" (Zafiro)

"Ser un cazador es duro" (Blake)

"Lo sé, desde que mi abuelo comenzó a entrenarme no hubo un día en que no fuera arrojado contra el piso, golpeado, cortado, disparado, pero no se trataba de las veces que me derribaran, sino cuantas me levantaba, rompía mis limites sin dejar de avanzar" (Zafiro)

Mientras nos movíamos con el resto de los que ingresaban me di cuenta de que Blake se había detenido, incliné la cabeza un poco confundido mientras la miraba, pero ella simplemente dio un suspiro mientras se ponía al día con una media sonrisa mientras miraba mi escudo.

"Vamos, aún tenemos cosas por hacer" (Blake)

Simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras avanzaba, realmente era difícil saber que tenía en mente la gata ninja, luego de entregar nuestras solicitudes nos tuvimos que separar, con la gran cantidad de solicitantes parecía que nos dividían en grupos para agilizar el proceso, primero teníamos que hacer una prueba escrita para evaluar nuestro conocimiento en general, luego pasaríamos a una prueba de fuerza donde nos enfrentaríamos a viejos modelos de robots de Atlas, por ultimo una prueba practica donde seriamos emparejados al azar con otro solicitante y tener un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Conocimiento, fuerza y habilidad, dependiendo de que tan bien te destaque en esos 3 aspectos es tu posibilidad para entrar a Beacon, también estaba la recomendación de un cazador certificado y dependiendo de qué tan alta sea su reputación existía la posibilidad de omitir esta prueba preliminar, tenía sentido que fuera de esa manera o no podía hacer cara o cruz de como Jaune entro solo falsificando sus documentos.

"¡Zafiro!" (Hijau)

"¿Mmm? ¡Hijau!" (Zafiro)

Mientras me movía a mi lugar de la prueba escrita me encontré con mi amiga de pelo verde, parecía que tuvimos algo de suerte que nos tocara juntos, mientras la saludaba no pude evitar notar un pequeño ahoge que se movía de un lado al otro detrás de ella, como si fuera una señal de detrás de Hijau apareció una chica sonriendo.

La chica era bastante bajita, diría que con trabajo alcanzaba alrededor de 1.4m, tenía un largo cabello que comenzaba en un tono rubio y terminaba en coloración rosada, su ahoge se movía de un lado a otro de manera feliz, sus ojos era color azul, su figura era más o menos proporcional para su tamaño, ni mucho, ni poco, bestia unas botas blancas que parecían ser para combate ya que eran algo robustas, una falda también blanca con bordes azules, un corpiño azul y sobre este una camisa a botones blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo, solo para el registro, la camisa blanca dejaba expuesto el corpiño, no era como si viera específicamente esa parte.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola ¿Eres la amiga de Hijau?" (Zafiro)

"¡Si! ¡Soy Pembe Philorial! ¡Un gusto!" (Pembe)

Damas y caballero, aquí la contraparte directa de Filo, si bien no era exactamente como ella aun compartían la mayor parte de sus características, por lo que podía ver Pembe era completamente humana, no cola, no orejas, ni alas, la mire un poco mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"¿Humana?" (Zafiro)

"Claro ¿Acaso no lo parezco?" (Pembe)

"Es solo que es raro ver a alguien tan amigable con los Faunos, es una vista un poco extraña para mi" (Zafiro)

"¿Acaso tú no eres también su amigo?" (Pembe)

"Touché" (Zafiro)

"Me agradas ¡Ahora también eres mi amigo!" (Pembe)

"¿Genial?" (Zafiro)

Por su parte Hijau solo se reía de nuestra interacción, Pembe parecía bastante energética, mientras le estrechaba la mano no podía evitar notar que tenía unas muñequeras, no como las de Yang, estas parecían contener un juego de garras

"Bonistas… ¿Garras?" (Zafiro)

"¡¿A que sí?! ¡Los llamo **Filocar Claws**!" (Pembe)

"Se baso en las garras del tío Lycan" (Hijau)

"¡Son tan Paw! ¡Y Shua! ¡Bum! ¡Yo también quería unas iguales!" (Pembe)

"¡Retrae las garras! ¡Pembe retrae las garras!" (Hijau)

"¡GAO!" (Pembe)

No podía evitar reírme entre dientes, esas 2 eran tan dispares como Ren y Nora, siendo Hijau mucho más accesible que Ren, seria divertido ver a este par en Beacon, estaba tan distraído riéndome de ellas que no había notado que alguien se acercaba detrás de mí, sin que me diera cuenta ese alguien me habia tapado los ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" (Raphtalia)

"¡Raphtalia!" (Zafiro)

"Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes" (Raphtalia)

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tomarías la prueba para ir a Atlas" (Zafiro)

"Si… la verdad es que ese lugar no era para mí, así que pensé en ver un poco el mundo, Vale es un buen lugar para empezar" (Raphtalia)

"Esas palabras se sienten extrañamente familiares" (Zafiro)

"Por cierto ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?" (Raphtalia)

"¡Cierto! Estas son Hijau y Pembe, a Hijau la conocí camino aquí a Vale, Pembe es su amiga" (Zafiro)

"El abuelo se sentiría tan orgulloso, finalmente tienes algunos amigos de tu edad… aunque todos son mujeres…" (Raphtalia)

Así nuestro grupo de 4 se movió al salón para la prueba escrita entre risas y bromas, era increíble lo bien que congeniábamos los 4 juntos, cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos relativamente cerca, mire un poco por encima para ver si había alguna cara conocida, me tomo por sorpresa que en realidad si había una, una cierta pelirroja invencible, ella parecía estar mirando nuestro grupo así que solo le di una ligera sonrisa mientras saludaba, ella miro un poco nerviosa detrás de ella, pero al notar que fue a ella también devolvió el saludo.

Estaba por hablarle mientras me levantaba para que se uniera a nuestro grupo, pero antes de hacerlo llego el encargado de la prueba, simplemente pude dar una media sonrisa torcida volviendo a mi lugar, las pruebas se comenzaron a distribuir y todo el mundo comenzó con lo suyo, el examen tenía bastante teoría, muchas cosas se podían responder simplemente usando el sentido común, otras realmente te ponían a pensar, también había una buena parte de lo que aprendí este último año mientras leía en la herrería del abuelo, al final nos tomó cerca de 2 horas el terminar.

"Me duele la cabeza…" (Pembe)

"Los exámenes nunca han sido tu fuete" (Hijau)

"¿Cómo te fue a ti Zafiro?" (Raphtalia)

"Espero que bien… no quisiera quedarme fuera por falta de inteligencia…" (Zafiro)

"Claro, porque es inteligente lanzar un escudo a Beowolver Alpha" (Raphtalia)

"¡Fuero las circunstancias!" (Zafiro)

"¿Beowolver?" (Pembe)

"¡¿Alpha?!" (Hijau)

"Si, les contare la historia más tarde" (Raphtalia)

De nuevo mientras nos movíamos para acomodarnos en la sala de espera de la siguiente prueba intente localizar a la cabeza roja para invitarla a nuestro grupo, justo cuando la vi y estaba por llamarla de nuevo fui interrumpido, el maestro a cargo me llamo para pasar a la prueba de destrucción de robots, simplemente parecía que no podría hablar con Pyrrha hasta mucho despues.

"Bien, terminemos con esto" (Zafiro)

Parecía que la pelea contra los robots se dividirían en rondas, cada ronda duplicaría el numero de la ronda anterior, el número máximo de rondas son 10, así que en total para esa ronda deberías de enfrentar, pero ya se puede contar como aprobatorio luego de la ronda 5, las siguientes es solo para poder mejorar tus posibilidades ante otros.

"¿Hacer las 10 rondas? ¿O que el abuelo me golpee cuando se entere que no las hice…? De cualquier forma, dolerá…" (Zafiro)

* * *

"Bueno… eso sí que fue algo" (Raphtalia)

Nuestro grupo estaba… no tan malo, se podría decir que satisfechos, de entre nosotros el único que logro llegar a la décima ronda fui yo, pero no pude completarla, la siguiente más cercana fue Pembe que ya no logro terminar la ronda 9, Hijau y Raphtalia ambas lograron llegar hasta la ronda 8 y terminarla, pero decidieron ya no continuar, en lo más profundo de mi mente me preguntaba cómo es que tenían tantos robots para arrojar a la basura, para nuestra suerte parecía que las peleas 1 vs 1 serían hasta mañana, lo que nos dejaba el resto del día para recuperarnos, así todos nos movíamos a la salida y logre ver una cierta cabeza negra esperándonos.

"Por tu expresión puedo decir que te fue bien" (Zafiro)

"Apenas logre terminar la ronda 8 ¿Y tú?" (Blake)

"Me quede a mitad de la décima, por cierto, mira quien nos acompaña" (Zafiro)

"¡Hola!" (Hijau)

Seriamente lo que más quería evitar era que Blake dejara a sus amigos, por lo menos romper esa coraza de miedo, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, aun así, parecía que puede que tome un poco menos de lo esperado si esta tan dispuesta a hablar de manera feliz con Hijau, parecía que esta bola de nieve se había hecho más grande de lo que creía, con algunas personas sabiendo su procedencia y ver que estaban dispuestos a aceptarla la hiso un poco más abierta, si bien aún lleva su moño parecía más relajada a nuestro alrededor

"Casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños Zafiro, lamento no haber podido está ahí junto a los demás" (Raphtalia)

"No te preocupes…" (Zafiro)

"¡¿Cumpleaños?! ¡¿Alguien dijo cumpleaños?!" (Pembe)

"Fue ya hace medio mes, no es tan importante" (Zafiro)

"¡Si lo es! ¡Tenemos que celebrar!" (Pembe)

"No es necesario…" (Zafiro)

"No lo intentes, cuando se pone así es difícil llevarle la contraria" (Hijau)

"¡Se del lugar perfecto! ¡Muchos de nuestros compañeros decían que era un sitio genial!" (Pembe)

Todos miramos a Blake, ella parecía estar a punto de correr, pero antes de hacerlo apareció Pembe al lado suyo y la agarro por el brazo mientras observaba a Blake con estrellas en los ojos, Blake la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y rendirse yo solo podía observar la interacción con una sonrisa irónica, con algo muy parecido a un plan todos comenzamos a movernos.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?" (Raphtalia)

"¡Junior's Bar!" (Pembe)

De inmediato me tense, ya habia pasado por la mansión Schenee y terminado en blanco, luego viaje en tren y termine en negro, ya habia sucedido 2 veces ¿Podría pasar una tercera vez?

"Se escucha como un buen lugar…" (Zafiro)

"¡¿Verdad?!" (Pembe)

Simplemente quemare el puente luego de cruzarlo…

* * *

***Ding***

**¡Nueva ruta desbloqueada!**

**Rutas actuales:**

**Anillos azules (Raphtalia X Zafiro)**

**La princesa y el cazador (Weiss X Zafiro)**

**Valor interior (Hijau X Zafiro)**

**Luces y sombras (Blake X Zafiro)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
